


Reverence Regained

by MissLadyFriend



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLadyFriend/pseuds/MissLadyFriend
Summary: Evune finds herself in a precarious position after the events at the Conclave land her in Haven, surrounded by strangers, with a mysterious mark on her hand. Torn from her clan, and those closest to her, she seeks out familiar bonds with this curious collection of people as she fights to save the world of Thedas from destruction.But as her fears and doubts cloud her ability to see the truth, Solas seeks to guide her back to clarity. Unfortunately he may lose his own clarity in the process.----The narrative follows the events of DA:I from a more intrapersonal perspective of both the MC and Solas, with deviations from the main narrative, that focuses more on the relationship between the two, and those around them, rather than the larger story as a whole.----This is also my first time writing, well, anything. So I know it isn't a masterpiece or anything, but I still hope someone enjoys it. :p





	1. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas works to study the mark and stop it from killing the young Dalish woman who now carries it.

A candle that sat on the desk along the far wall of the cell flickered, frantically fighting back the cold damp draft trying to stifle it. It sat on top of a large oak desk, surrounded by stacks of books, and papers littered the floor around it. Sitting at the old chair in front of the desk sat Solas.

  
He looked up from his book, and with his right hand rubbed his eyes, and squinted into the dark of the cell. On the opposite side of the small cellar was an old bed. Mostly just a few planks of wood and a thin blanket.  
On the bed lay a Dalish elven woman. She had long raven black hair that billowed out around her head. Shooting from the front of her crown was a white streak of hair that pierced through the black hair around it. Further down, her brow was adorned with the vallaslin of Mythal. The branches faded downward towards her cheekbones and around her eyes. Her eyes were closed, but still darted back and forth as she dreamed restlessly. Clenching her left hand into a closed fist, and grimacing in pain as the glowing mark that was now sealed into the veins of her left hand sparked to life, Solas closed his eyes, frustrated, and set down his book before moving to the side of the bed.

He looked down over the sleeping woman with fascination and curiosity. Most had died at the explosion at the Conclave, yet, somehow, she survived. The explosion had left a scar torn open in the sky, the Breach, and left this mark on her hand. Green light coursed through her veins, up her arm, glowing brightly as it burned the blood and flesh around it.  
Typically, Solas would be delighted with the prospect of discovering the secret to her survival, the secret to how she came to bear the mark on her hand after the explosion; but today, these questions only served as another barrier between him and his goal. Without his strength, without his full power, he had to adapt. Whether either of them liked it, their paths were now intertwined. And now, he was tasked with saving her. Whoever she was…

Kneeling beside her bed, he took her hand in his as it flared again. A large clash could be heard from outside the walls of the cells as the Breach exploded in the sky. The mark on her hand was seemingly linked, as the rift grew, so too did the mark spread. A hushed whisper fell over the inhabitants of Haven as the rift cackled above them.  
The woman grasped his hand tightly as he laid his other hand on top of her own and began to focus his will into her body. If the mark continued to spread, it would surely kill her. Solas had studied the mark for days, and believed that it could be possible to close the rifts using it, but in order to test this theory, she needed to survive. He needed to save her.  
As his will flowed into the mark, fighting it back and containing it, her hand loosened its grip as the pain subsided, but her slender fingers stayed wrapped around his own. He looked down at her hand, soft and delicate, and laid it gently across her stomach before walking back to the desk.

Pressing his palms into the desk and leaning forward, he let out a heavy sigh. He had managed to suppress the mark... for now. But it had taken much of his strength to accomplish, and it would still need to be closely watched. Cassandra would want to hear that the mark had been contained. She would likely wake soon, and they needed to question her.  
He lifted his head and turned to the door. Reaching for the handle, he turned his gaze back toward the woman. He felt responsible for her pain, but he needed to stay his course. Nothing had changed. And yet, everything had changed. 


	2. Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune Lavellan struggles to wake up from a dream, and looks for a way out of the Fade. Thankfully she seems to have found a guide.

She stood amid an empty, never-ending darkness, the fog that surrounded her feet had an ethereal glow that seemed to emanate from nowhere. The vast expanse reached as far as she could see, and an eerie silence filled the air. There was a tense stillness surrounding her, closing in. She took a step forward, and found herself, suddenly, among a small forest.

Disembodied voices started echoing through the darkness, whispering stories to her. She composed herself before taking a step forward and pushing aside the branches that intertwined themselves around each other before her.

Evune stumbled forward through the branches of her home; the forest she played in as a child. As she looked around for any sign of life, she realized she was dreaming… A unique skill she had always possessed, but one that frightened her clan. A Dreamer, is what her keeper called it. It was always something she had been taught to be cautious of, but now it seemed she was unable to wake up, and she would have to press forward to find answers.

As she tried to assess her surroundings, she heard a wolf’s howl echo through the branches that stretched out in front of her. As it grew louder, it began to drown out the incorporeal voices that whispered to her from the shadows around her. She shoved the branches ahead of her aside, and began to follow the loud and desperate cries deeper into the forest. 

Her mind raced with questions of what happened. She had been at the Conclave and remembered… An explosion? Everything was foggy, and she tried to pull her mind back to the task at hand.

As she pushed her way forward, a branch snapped and blew back, smacking her across the face. She closed her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh and kept moving. The branches were getting thicker and denser now, making it difficult to push her way through them. She decided to stop walking and clear her head. Closing her eyes now, she took a deep breath as the thoughts began racing back to what had led her here…

Her clan had heard word of the conclave, and sent her and a few others to spy on the situation and report back. The war between the mages and the templars was something that had affected everyone, and they were desperate for answers. Evune also suspected that the rest of the clan saw it as a perfect opportunity to be rid of her. At least for a while.

She let out a sigh, tilting her head back. Above her the sky swirled a green fog through the thick blanket of black. As she stared into the abyss, her thoughts began to fade away.

Just then, she heard the wolf’s cries call out to her again. She opened her eyes, and noticed the woods appeared to be thinning out. She started pressing through, following the howling until she stumbled out of the forest into a clearing, and turned to see that the forest that had surrounded her was no longer there; Only emptiness remained.

The howls echoed again, and suddenly a path appeared before her, fading into the darkness, where there appeared a set of six eyes that glowed red in the darkness looming over her. The figure took on the visage of a large wolf, and Evune took a step back, not wanting to risk getting any closer. The wolf bowed it’s head, as if gesturing for her to travel down the path behind it, but Evune remained steadfast, staring directly into its piercing red eyes, unsure if she could trust it.

The beast took a step back, and slowly, the eyes faded into black and she squinted trying to see more closely, until the creature had faded into darkness. Gone.

She felt an invisible chill tingle up her spine, and began to look around back and forth looking for the creature. But seeing nothing, and with no other alternative, she walked forward down the path.

She walked quickly, and step after step the darkness began to fade behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evune = Moon


	3. The Prisoner and the Apostate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas updates Cassandra on the condition of the elven woman, and meets Varric.

Solas squinted across the horizon, as the sun reflected its rays off the snow-covered peaks of the mountains, before he glanced upwards at the looming Breach torn open across the sky. Green light blazed out of the massive Breach as it continued to grow, and in the distance soldiers could be heard fighting back the demon hordes to save what survivors remained from the explosion.

Solas rolled his shoulders, trying to release the growing tension. While his efforts in saving the Dalish woman had succeeded for now, it had left him even more weak and exhausted than before.

“What is her condition?” Cassandra asked forcefully, as she walked up to him from behind.

As he turned to face her, his attention was immediately drawn to a dwarf that stood at her side in shackles. The dwarf had an amused smirk on his clean-shaven face. But for what hair he lacked on his face, he surely made up for with the hair on his chest, protruding from a low cut red tunic.

He caught his focus again, and looked back towards Cassandra.

“The mark appears to be stable. For now.”

“ _ _For now?__ ” Cassandra asked, “What does that mean?”

“The mark is connected to the fade. And, by extension, the breach in the sky.” he replied, “As the breach grows, so too does the mark. If it continues to spread, it will kill her. Our best chance is to attempt to close the first Rift, and then the Breach. That should buy us enough time to get the answers we seek.” 

“And you are sure of this... theory of yours? Do you know this will work?” Cassandra asked.

“No.” Solas responded flatly, “But we cannot know until she is awake, which should be soon.”

“Good. We need answers...Perhaps ****someone**** will have them.” She snapped, as she glared down at the dwarf.

“Don’t look at me!” the dwarf said as he held his hands up in defense.

Solas ignored the dwarf and turned back to Cassandra.

“Perhaps I could help you question her when she wa-”

“Out of the question.” Cassandra cut him off, “I’m sorry…” she sighed, lowering her voice, “But if we are to test this theory of yours, we will need a path cleared to the nearest rift. And what soldiers we have must stay here and protect the people of Haven. Even now, more refugees continue to arrive.”

She leaned down and started removing the dwarf’s shackles as Solas shifted his weight from one foot to the other in frustration. He needed answers, and he had hoped to be present when she woke up so he could ask them. But he was in no position to push the matter right now.

“Very well... What would you have me-”

“Not __just__ you,” Cassandra interrupted again, “Varric will be going with you as well.”

“Woah, woah, woah. So now I'm your ally?” Varric asked.

"Hardly." Cassandra growled.

Solas was startled, and somewhat confused, by her supposed newly-found faith in him.

“I’m surprised you would trust an apostate with your prisoner, Seeker.” he said.

“Whether I do or not is irrelevant. What matters now is closing the Breach.” she responded sharply.

“Very well. What is it that you need Varric and I to do?” Solas asked.

“HAH! I guess that makes you my new official babysitter!” Varric proclaimed. Solas let out a light chuckle, as Cassandra groaned, rolling her eyes in response.

They all made their way to the front gate as the Breach that loomed in the sky above began to grow again, and discussed their plan to move forward in testing the mark.


	4. Chuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the nearest rift, Solas and Varric chat a bit, and kill some demons.

"So, what cruel twist of fate led you to join this suicide mission? Did Cassandra take you captive too?" Varric asked Solas, as the pair trekked through the snow toward the pass.

"I offered to help of my own volition." Solas replied.

Varric looked surprised.

"An elven apostate aiding Chantry forces? Heh. There's something I didn't expect to see here." the dwarf laughed.

Solas remained silent. His thoughts were elsewhere… on the young woman back at Haven. He knew more than anyone about the secrets of the Fade, but her situation wasn’t something he had ever encountered before. He wondered if she had already woken up yet, or if she even remembered anything at all.

Varric continued, seemingly undeterred by Solas’s lack of response.

“So, you joined up to save the world? Is that your plan?”

“If I can help, I will try.” Solas responded, keeping his eye forward at the path ahead.

“Oh, __that’s__ a relief!” Varric countered sarcastically.

“Fate is inevitable, but I believe that here is where I can be of the most help right now. And I intend to stay until that ceases to be the case.” he stated.

“You must be real fun at parties, Chuckles.”

“I suppose that would depend on you who you ask,” Solas said with a smirk. “So, tell me, Varric, why __were__ you taken prisoner?”

Varric rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“She’s looking for a friend of mine. She, uh… She thinks she can help.”

“And you don’t believe she can?”

“No, no, it’s not like that... Ach-” Varric waved his hand, “Even if she could, she’s been through enough. We all have.” 

“I suppose it’s only natural to want to preserve the things we care about. But I wonder,” he paused and turned towards the dwarf, “would you regret if, in sparing her that hardship, you lost something far greater.”

Varric stopped walking.

“Hey, it’s like you said... ‘Fate is inevitable.’” He shrugged, “If she was meant to be here, she would be. And if I can keep her away for a bit longer, then I’ll try. At least I’ll know she’s safe.”

“Peace of mind is a rare commodity in times like these.” Solas said. He looked up towards the Breach and wondered again about the woman.

“Heh, you aren’t wrong there.” Varric changed his tone and straightened up, recomposing himself.

Solas heard a faint noise come from further up the path. It sounded like crying, and Solas drew his staff in preparation for attack.

“What is it?” Varric asked, preemptively drawing his crossbow.

“I heard something just ahead.”

Just then, a shrill cry rang out, and they sprinted towards the bend in the path. As they rounded the corner, they found a pack of three terror demons circling two scouts, and the bodies of three more lay strewn about the ground, ripped apart by the demons.

They sprinted forward, Varric firing a shot into the leg of the demon closest to the remaining scouts. The demons all turned in unison towards the pair, and started moving towards them. Solas threw up a barrier and one of the demons lunged towards Varric.

Solas focused his energy and threw an attack at the demon, felling it before it tore into Varric. He turned to see one of the two remaining demons closing in on him. He grounded his staff in front of him, and cast a bolt of ice directly towards the demon, freezing him in place. Varric rushed past Solas towards the third demon, that was closing in on the scouts as Solas threw a barrier on the dwarf again, while Varric continuously fired on the demon, finally killing it.

They both turned to the remaining demon, just as it broke free from winter's grasp. Solas focused towards the demon with all his will, cast, and in one quick burst of energy, the demon evaporated.

"Well," Varric panted, as he walked towards Solas, "I guess I owe you one for saving my life now. Thanks, Chuckles!" He said as he patted him on the back.

"Think nothing of it." He glanced over at the scouts and straightened himself upright and walked towards them. They were young. This was probably their first time in battle...

"Th-thank you." Stammered one of the scouts. She glanced over towards the bodies of her fallen companions as tears filled her eyes. The other scout, a young man, stared vacantly into the distance, the light gone from his eyes. Varric walked over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright. Take your friend, and head back to Haven." She nodded and wiped away her tears before grabbing her friend. He let her guide him as she stood him up and began walking him back down the hill, but she was clearly still in shock.

Varric shook his head in disgust as he looked over the bodies of the slain scouts. The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Varric spoke up.

"Thought I could get away from this shit." He shook his head and looked up towards their destination before pressing forward, making sure not to look back at the bodies as he passed.

"So... you think you found a way to close the breach?" he asked Solas, trying to take his mind away from his own thoughts and the death surrounding them.

“That remains to be seen.” Solas replied.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough... the rift is right up there through that arch. You ready?”

Solas glanced back towards Haven. Whether they were ready or not, the area needed to be secured for their arrival. He glanced back towards Varric and nodded in confirmation, and the two ran forward, towards the howling sounds of demons in the distance. 


	5. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune and Cass head up the mountain to get to the nearest rift and test the mark.

Evune and Cassandra ran out into a clearing. After almost being taken out by falling debris from the Breach, they had barely survived a skirmish with two shades. But in the commotion, Evune had managed to collect a staff. Unsure of who to trust among a sea of strangers who all blamed her for what had happened at the conclave, she felt better being armed. ~~  
~~ They climbed the path together quietly as Evune looked over the woman’s armor. Emblazoned on her chest-piece, and the shield she now carried on her back, was a white eye, surrounded by a white flame. Evune recognized the emblem.

“I take it you’re a Seeker then.” Evune prodded.  
“Yes.” Cassandra replied.

Evune had heard of the Seekers before, but learned very little of what their purpose actually was. But as usual, she was always eager to learn and couldn’t help pressing Cassandra further.

“So what is a Seeker?” Evune asked, hoping to learn more.

“Those who know anything of us think we are templars.” Cassandra explained, “We do not use lyrium, however. Our abilities are different, as was our original purpose. We disciplined the templars and were accountable only to the Divine – and not even her, truthfully.”

“So the Seekers… commanded the Templars?” Evune asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“No, the Order didn’t assume command until after the mage rebell-”  
Cassandra’s voice trailed off as she spotted a pair of fallen scouts and a destroyed cargo wagon. They walked towards the bodies. Evune glanced down to see Cassandra’s fists clenched in anger as she slowly moved towards the two men’s bodies.

Evune paused for a moment, looking over the two bodies. One young man, no more than 20, laid across some rocks, his face frozen in horror, and throat gashed open. The second man laid only a yard or two away from the first, and his chest was clawed to shreds, fingers still tightly gripped around the hilt of his sword. Demons, no doubt. She surveyed the area, looking at the destroyed supplies to find anything they could use among the debris. Crates laid strewn about around them, and most of the wares were destroyed, but Evune spotted a set of daggers lying a few feet away. She moved to inspect them, crouching down and dusting away the few flakes of snow that scattered across their handles. Luckily they appeared sharp, and their scabbard was salvageable.

  
“What are you doing?” Cassandra snarled. “You __have__ a weapon.”

“Yes. But it never hurts to have a backup…” Evune said, picking the blades up out of the snow and fastening the scabbard around her waist.

Evune was adept in most forms of combat. She was just as skilled with a bow and arrows, or daggers, as she was with a staff.

Cassandra’s brow softened into sadness, and her shoulders sunk as she turned back to the two men.

She walked over towards Cassandra and stopped next to her in front of the scouts. She looked next to her at the Seeker’s face, whose eyes were now locked on the scouts. Cassandra took a knee and bowed her head.

“May the Maker take you to his side…” Her voice was low.

Evune took a knee next to Cassandra in solidarity, and for a moment, they simply remained, saying nothing.

Evune’s eyes drifted from the face of the scouts up to the breach in the sky as she wondered how she managed to survive where so many others had fallen. She looked at her hand as it glowed angrily, lighting up the two women’s faces. Cassandra turned to the mark and sighed, before pulling herself back up again.  
“Come. We must continue. I will make note of the location of their bodies so they can be retrieved later.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Evune asked, standing to meet Cassandra’s stare.

“I- Yes.” She began to walk away and then paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder, “Thank you.”  
Evune smiled as she began following Cassandra’s lead, and they pressed onward.

Making their way to the path once again, they followed it upwards, towards a narrow archway atop the hill. Sounds of weapons clashing, and voices yelling bounced off the cliffs around them. The sounds of battle.  
“Quickly! We must help them!” Cassandra shouted, drawing her sword as she sprinted ahead. Running up the hill, a rift slowly came into view.

Evune stayed close on her heels as they both ran towards the rift.


	6. Moonlit Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Evune finally officially meet.

Solas and Varric had managed to take out most of the demons when he heard Cassandra's voice faintly echoing over the sounds of battle.

  
Evune and Cassandra ran over the hill and looked down to see the others locked in battle with several demons, as a small rift cackled and spewed remnants of the fade forth into the world around it. Evune scanned over the horde and noticing there were already two ranged fighters, drew her daggers instead. She rushed forward in a dance of blades, as she slashed through every demon that lunged towards her, and made her way further into the fray, towards the rift hovering above their allies

Solas tried to turn to them, but before he could, was caught off -guard by a demon that lunged towards him. The demon knocked him back and he shielded himself with his staff. As the demon bore down on him, Solas saw a figure fly past him and behind the demon before throwing two daggers into its back and landing on the corpse as it disintegrated back into the rift. A demon moved to flank them, but they dodged out of the way just in time, and her daggers went flying out of her hands. She grabbed her staff off her back and cast a sigil, trapping the demon in place. It screamed in anger, and her attention was immediately stolen by a soldier crying out as a demon began to tear him apart.

Evune began hurling spells towards the demon, channeling her energy through her weapon as her spells flowed gracefully from one target to the next.

Solas maintained protection barriers on Cassandra and Varric as they did their best to match Evune’s pace. Evune saw the dwarf take aim at the demon trapped in her sigil from the corner of her eye, and she dodged to give him a clean shot.

Varric took his shot, striking the demon head-on, but as Evune moved to stand, Solas abruptly pulled her up by her arm.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" He shouted over the roar of the rift above them.

He lifted her hand up towards the rift, and it sparked furiously. She could feel her energy being channeled through the mark and into the rift… Energy like she had never experienced. A loud hum resonated from the force, reaching higher pitches until the rift exploded, vanishing into thin air.

Solas released her hand and took a step back, studying her intently. Evune looked at her hand, and then back at Solas. She knew he had used his own magic to help force the rift shut using the mark. She was too exhausted to have done it alone. So many questions raced through her mind before she finally sputtered one out.

"What did you just do?!" She asked. 

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." he nodded, smiling coyly at her, curious as to how she would respond.

"You mean this..." she said looking back down at her hand.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts. It appears I was right." Solas stepped forward, as Evune looked up and their eyes met. He realized that her eyes were an almost ghostly shade of blue. They set in stark contrast to her raven black hair. The white streak notwithstanding.

A smirk fell across his lips as she looked at him with suspicion and curiosity. Her gaze narrowed, but his smirk remained. They froze in a sort of stand off before having their attention reclaimed by Cassandra.

"Which means it could close that breach in the sky."

"Possibly." Solas tilted his head back towards Evune and smiled again. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Well good to know," quipped Varric, finally speaking up, "I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Evune turned to face him, "Names Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller... and occasional unwelcome tag along." He winked at Cassandra who grunted in disgust and rolled her eyes. Evune chuckled before regaining her composure with a graceful smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Varric.” replied Evune.

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” Solas said jokingly as he smirked at Evune, letting out a chuckle.

“Awh… I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Varric nudged him playfully.

“So,” Evune said, redirecting the conversation back to the issue at hand, “We know I can close rifts. What now?”

“Now we go meet Leliana.” Cassandra said

“Sounds good to me!” Varric responded, cheerfully.

Cassandra spun around and stopped him in his tracks.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra let out another grunt and turned away, as Solas stepped closer toward Evune seeking to break the tension.

“I am Solas… If there are to be introductions.” He leaned in closer, his curiosity now consumed him.

“And do you believe I will regret meeting you in time as well?” Evune quipped, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Varric let out a hearty laugh, and Solas turned to him before the dwarf’s gaze drifted elsewhere to avoid eye contact.

“I suppose that remains to be seen.” Solas laughed, turning back to her.

  
She looked into his eyes again. Gray, like the sky before a storm. They bore into her with determination, like they were seeking something. He seemed familiar, as if she had met him before, though she knew she hadn’t. Her eyes drifted across his face, noticing he bore no Vallaslin… Not a Dalish… Not a city elf either. She continued her gaze downward. Hanging from a leather cord around his neck was part of a wolf’s jaw bone. It stayed flat against his chest and he leaned back, resting his weight on his staff before catching her eyes again as she looked back up.

“Well, then I’ll consider myself pleased for now,” she smiled, “My name is Evune.”

“Evune…” he responded softly, “I am pleased to see you still live.”

“He means he kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric sharply interjected.

Evune’s eyes darted to Solas’s hastily as she took an eager step towards him.

“You know about the mark?”

Solas smirked at her inquiry. He always admired those anxious to learn, but found that few among the Dalish would seek that knowledge from anyone outside their own clan. Suddenly he found himself even more intrigued.

“Like you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra muttered from just over Evune’s shoulder.

“Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” he said to the Seeker through a hardened expression, before turning back to Evune and softening. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach.” He paused, noticing his apparent enthusiasm, and quickly stepped back.

Evune looked at him and cocked her head to the side. He was a mystery to her, someone she couldn’t understand. That wasn’t something she had ever experienced before.

“If it is not closed,” Solas continued, “ we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

“And after this is over? What will you do then?” Evune asked.

Solas could hear a genuine curiosity in her voice that intrigued him, a genuine voice of compassion he hadn’t heard since…

“One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and those who did not.” His tone lowered, as his eyes pierced into her own, and a chill ran down her spine.

“Well I suppose I should thank you then.” Evune said.

“You may want to wait and see if we can close the Breach without killing you first.” Solas responded. He knew this magic all too well, there were great risks in her attempting such a feat.

Still, Evune was no use to him dead. He needed the mark on her hand in order to close the rifts. Unfortunate as it may be, she was still the key to all of this. But he still couldn't help but wonder how she managed to survive in the first place… _Why her?_ Those questions would have to wait till later, however. The task of closing the rift lay before them, and that was far more important for the time being.

“Cassandra, you should know this magic is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” he said, gesturing to the mark, “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood.” Cassandra said sharply, “We must get to the forward camp, quickly.”

The path through was blocked, and the group began looking for alternate ways around. Off to the side, Solas noticed an opening in the wall, and approached it looking to see where it led.

Evune grabbed her daggers off the ground before following him down to investigate. She climbed on top of a lower rock next to Solas and leaned forward to see a hidden path just on the other side of the debris.

“There.” She pointed over the rock and looked down at Solas smiling. As his eyes met hers, he tried to call to the others and alert them to what they’d discovered, but the words stuck in his throat as the corners of her mouth curled upwards into a soft smile, welcoming kindness and trust. For a moment, he was overwhelmed with both compassion and guilt. Her path could only lead to one place… And it was a path he had inadvertently set her on.

She jumped off the rock and called to the others, seemingly oblivious to his silent remorse. Cassandra and Varric leaped over the rubble, and Evune turned to Solas and glanced him over once before leaping over to join the others and head to the forward camp.

As he watched her disappear behind the wall of rubble, and began to prepare himself to join the others, he felt a lump form in the back of his throat. He swallowed it back, and moved to join the rest of the party.


	7. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to The Temple of Sacred Ashes. Fighting and all that jazz.

Emerging from the pass, the group stumbled into the area surrounding the temple. The ground around them was scorched, and bodies were scattered around, blackened and frozen in place by the explosion. Solas could feel the ground on his bare feet, the heat lingered, despite the fire having subsided long ago. He looked back to where the soldiers had charged to find the area cleared. Only a couple bodies lay strewn about in the aftermath, but the rift they held back had seemed to have disappeared. The soldiers were, it appeared, successful in holding back the demonic hordes.

Evune let out a sigh of relief as they entered the clearing. They had found the missing scouts in the pass and managed to save them and close a rift that had opened there just in time, sending them back to Haven to regroup with the others. As she turned to see the bodies of the fallen soldiers though, she let out another sigh, this time one of defeat. She was glad to have helped the scouts, but couldn’t help but feel responsible for the death of the soldiers as a result.

The group walked into the remains of the temple and were faced with the Breach. Evune felt small next to it as it loomed above her, green light pouring out of it onto the companions as they walked slowly towards it.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes” Solas announced as the entered the area, now decimated from the explosion.

“What’s left of it…” Varric grumbled.

Cassandra stepped in front of Evune.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you.”

Evune stepped towards the banister surrounding the ledge they stood on and looked up at the Breach, then down to the ground below. The Breach was massive, but it was incredibly far up, and a bit below it a rift hung in the air. Larger than the few she had encountered until now.

Solas glanced around the ruins of the temple. Archers lined the upper level of the surrounding area, awaiting their arrival. It was clear Leliana had gotten there in time to secure their position. Just then, she approached behind the crew with some soldiers in tow.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker!” Leliana said, stopping in front of Cassandra.

“Tell your men to take up their positions and ready themselves.” Cassandra responded.

Leliana nodded in silence and backed away to give the orders as Cassandra turned back to Evune.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“I’ll try, but I’m not sure if I can even reach that thing.” Evune responded.

“No.” Solas quickly spoke up, “This rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

His mind swarmed with thoughts of his responsibility in this as he watched the archers line the surrounding area and stand facing the rift below the Breach with terror on their faces.

“Then let’s find a way down.” Evune said as she started forward, passing Solas. The smell of lotus blossom filled his nostrils as she strode past him. A soft, sweet scent that seemed to chase away the smell of charred remains and burning rubble. He was immediately taken to a memory of nights spent dreaming by cool springs and waterfalls, surrounded by peaceful serenity. A time he desperately longed to return to. But for now, he was here, faced with the destruction of pride, and the memories would have to wait.

The crew followed her around the ledge as Leliana regrouped with them. As they inched closer, a heavy voice echoed from the Breach in the sky and surrounded the air around them.

“ _ _Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.__ ”

“What are we hearing, Solas?” Cassandra asked, terrified.

“At a guess. The person who created the Breach.” Solas responded. He knew who the voice belonged to, but telling them would raise far too much suspicion.

Varric grimaced as they passed a patch of red lyrium growing out of the rocks around them. Red crystals shot up from every direction, piercing through the black scorched stones around it.

“What is red lyrium doing __here__?!” Varric said through gritted teeth.

“Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple and corrupted it.” Solas responded.

“Well whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Varric said, veering his path as far away from the walls as possible.

“ _ _Keep the sacrifice still.__ ” the disembodied voice echoed again.

Suddenly, a woman’s voice echoed out from the Breach in response.

“ _ _Someone help me!__ ” the woman’s voice shouted.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra shouted, quickening her pace.

They all followed her down to a ledge where they jumped down into the clearing below the rift. The sky was barely visible around the Breach from this angle. Evune felt small, and she looked up to the rift that cackled and spurted below the Breach, but no demons seemed to emerge from it like the others.

The voices from the fade continued…

“ _ _Someone help me!__ ” Justinia could be heard calling out again.

“ _ _What’s going on here?__ ” Evune’s own voice echoed out from the fade, and she turned in surprised confusion as Cassandra rushed towards her.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

Just then, a light projected an image before them of the Divine, an elderly woman in robes, bound and held before some shadowy figure with glowing eyes.

“ _ _What’s going on here?!__ ” Evune’s image ran into the image, looking up at the Divine in shock, before the Divine called out to her again.

“ _ _Run while you can! You must warn them!__ ”

The dark ghostly figure turned and pointed to the visage of Evune.

“ _ _We have an intruder. Kill the elf.__ ” He growled.

A flash of light erupted out of the Breach and the images vanished. Evune stood frozen in place. How could she have no recollection of that? 

“You __were__ there!” Cassandra posited angrily, “Who attacked?! And the Divine… is she… Was this vision true? What are we seeing?!”

“I don’t know!” Evune desperately pleaded. “I don’t remember any of this.”

Solas stepped forward to intervene.

“Echos of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” He said, gazing up at the rift. Solas turned back to face Evune as she stood bewildered and confused about what she was seeing.

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. Albeit, temporarily.” Knowing the mark could close rifts, he knew they possessed the ability to open them as well. “I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract demons from the other side.”

“That means demons.” Cassandra shouted to the men above her, “Stand ready!”

Solas moved next to Evune and she lifted her hand to the rift and focused her energy to it. She braced herself as the force pushed back against her, grimacing in pain as the energy jolted down her arm like a bolt of lightning. She forced back as energy exploded from the mark on her hand and went hurtling towards the rift. The rift exploded open, and through it emerged a Pride demon.

The demon stood as high as three full grown men and had four menacing horns protruding from his head. On its face sat seven eyes that glowed fiercely as it seemed to surround itself in energy before letting out a whip-like chain of lightning on the soldiers that surrounded it.

The group leapt into action; Varric found high ground to take aim from, and Solas threw up protection barriers on the two women as they charged towards the demon. The demon swung down on them, Evune dodged out of the way quickly, drawing her daggers, while Cassandra held her shield up above her head before the demon could land its hit, sparing herself the brunt of the blow.

Solas threw energy blasts at the demon, while Varric fired shots aiming for the eyes. Evune spotted a small overhang in the wall to the side and yelled to get Cassandra’s attention before gesturing to the hanging, signaling her to lead the demon there. Evune rushed ahead and quickly climbed on to the ledge as Cassandra lunged her sword into the legs of the demon, drawing it’s attention away from Evune.

As the demon stumbled clumsily forward, Cassandra managed to drive her sword into its knee, and forcing it down on its remaining good knee for support to regain its strength. Solas, Varric and Cassandra furiously attacked the temporarily incapacitated demon, as Evune made a jump for its head, and landing her jump, began to plunge her daggers through its thick hide. The demon reeled in pain, and stood up, bucking wildly with each thrust of her blades. The demon managed to reach up and grab her leg, throwing her across the clearing. She fell to the ground as the demon started towards her, drawing energy from around him. Cassandra followed the demon, trying to draw its attention back to her to no avail.

Evune looked past the demon to the rift, and reached out her arm. Energy poured forth, and the fade snapped once in a bright light. It didn’t disappear, but it sent the demon down to it’s knees again. Evune stood to her feet and grabbed her staff, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid the demon sliding into her. The four companions bore down on their enemy at once, sending it evaporating back into the rift he had come from. Evune gathered herself quickly again, before turning back to the rift and holding her hand up to it once more. She struggled to stand from the injuries sustained from being thrown, and she could feel the mark draining her energy even further. Pouring it into the rift, working hard to close it. Finally the last bit of energy drained from her mark into the rift, and as it snapped shut, her focus faded into black before she collapsed, unconscious.

Solas rushed to her side, and caught her in his arms as she fainted, the rift sealing as her mark glowed angrily, spreading even further up her arm. He was still exhausted from the battle himself, but tried to use what energy he had to heal her injuries. He allowed his magic to flow from himself, into her, and his eyes grew heavy as the energy drained from him. She gasped for breath before finally relaxing in his arms as he brushed her hair from her face, tucking it delicately behind her ear.

“Will she make it?” asked Varric, cautiously stepping forward towards the pair.

“I believe so,” Solas replied, yanking his hand back, and suddenly feeling embarassed. "But we must get her back to Haven. I lack the resources I need to help her here.”

“Bring a cart!” Cassandra yelled to some nearby soldiers.

Solas continued to hold Evune in his arms as she slept, waiting for the soldiers to return with the cart. It was remarkable that she had survived the explosion, the Fade, the mark… But she still needed to close the Breach if his plans were to succeed.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she let out a sigh, her head rolling to settle on his chest. He could feel her breath on his collarbone, and a chill shot up his spine. He grasped her tighter as the cart rattled towards him. A soldier stepped forward and knelt down to pick her up. He released his hold on her as the soldier gently lifted her and carried her to the cart.

Solas stood up and dusted himself off, turning back to the others.

“You two accompany her back to Haven.” Cassandra said to Solas and Varric. “I will deal with things here.”

Solas nodded silently, and turned to follow the cart back to Haven with Varric trailing closely behind.


	8. Sleep Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas back in Haven. Short chapter. Sorry.

Solas closed the door to his barracks and leaned back against the cool wood, rubbing his eyes, and setting his staff in the corner next to him.

He had managed to heal Evune’s wounds after returning back to Haven, and had finally managed to steal a few moments alone to himself, while she got some much needed rest. Between the battle, the trek back, and healing Evune, he was exhausted and, despite the cold mountain air, he found him covered in a thin layer of sweat that was steadily dripping down his back.

An eerie calm fell over the villagers of Haven. For now, at least, the Breach had stopped growing, and this temporary peace of mind had given them all the moment they needed to recover from the past several days.

“ _ _The calm before the storm.__ ” Solas thought to himself.

He straightened himself up again, and walked over to his bed before pulling his tunic off over his head, as his talisman fell back down around his neck and landed on his chest with a soft __thud.__ He lifted up his hand to steady it, before running his thumb over the cold and jagged teeth. He looked up to the ceiling as cold air whistled through the walls of the cabin, and he let out a sigh of relief as the breeze washed over his skin, thankful for the cool relief.

He folded his tunic, and placed it neatly on the table before laying down. As his head rested on his pillow, his mind seemed to keep him from sleep, pulling him away from the Fade, and his dreams.

Solas bit his cheek as he thought of his encounter with Evune. His pride had, once again, gotten the better of him. Evune was merely an innocent bystander, but a bystander he was no less grateful for. After all, it would be the mark on her hand that would help him fix this mistake… The explosion was his fault. The mark on her hand was his fault. The Breach in the sky was his fault. And as usual, it was the innocent that suffered the price for his decisions.

Suddenly his mind raced with images of her. He could still feel her soft, warm skin beneath his fingertips. The sweet smell of spring lingered around him, suddenly overwhelming his senses. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes trying to clear his mind. He pitied her for her fate, and he hated himself even more for being the one that led her down this path.

She was an enigma he desperately wanted to solve. _That's all..._ He thought. Solas rolled over on his side, squeezing his eyes closed until sleep finally took him… But visions of her followed him there too.


	9. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune wakes up in Haven and heads to the Chantry.

Startled from her sleep by a crow screech, Evune bolted up and found herself in a large, well-lit room. Next to the bed sat a chair, and next to that sat a small table with herbs, and a bowl of water with a damp towel tossed to the side, and the offending crow sat in a cage in the corner opposite her.

Suddenly a loud clattering sounded, and she spun to see the source, seeing a young elf standing before her, frozen in shock. A box of supplies laid at her feet where it had been dropped.

“I-I didn’t know you were awake! I swear!” the elf stammered as she slowly took a cautious step back.

“It’s alright…” Evune said, sitting up and tossing her legs over the side of the bed, “Don’t worry about it, I only-” Evune was abruptly interrupted as the young woman fell to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing!” the woman pleaded, “I am but a humble servant!”

Evune stared in confusion at the woman.

“You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand.”

Evune looked down at her hand. The mark glowed green before fading back into her skin, but the pain had subsided.

“Then, the danger is over?” Evune asked, looking up from her hand.

“The Breach is still up in the sky but that is what they say.” the young elf stood up, keeping her head bowed, backing away towards the door frantically, “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!”

Evune stood up from the bed.

“Where is Lady Cassandra?” she asked.

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor.” the elven woman’s word quickened and she turned to rush out the door, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, “’At once,’ she said!” She rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Evune shook her head, and stood up, surveying the room around her before approaching the box that now sat on the floor in the middle of the room. In it were her daggers and armor, and leaning up against the wall by the door was her staff. Evune quickly got changed, grabbed her weapons, and made her way to the door.

Turning the handle, she opened to door to see a row of people lining the paths through Haven waiting for her to wake up. She hesitated, frozen in place, not sure what to make of their presence, and took a step back hesitantly.

 _ _“That’s her!”__ voices from the crowd whispered as she stepped outside, __“That’s the Herald of Andraste!”__

She looked over the faces of the villagers, confused, and began slowly walking through the crowd. Some people saluted her as she approached, while others simply spoke among one another, eyes gazing at her in wonderment. As she walked, the whispers only seemed to grow louder, and Evune began to feel as though she was being trapped. She quickened her pace up a flight of stairs, hoping to get some reprieve from the dense crowds to no avail.  
Her heart pounded in her cheast as she looked for the fastest way to get away from the gathered masses.

Finally she arrived at the doors of the Chantry that now stood before her, keeping her head low, and trying to avoid eye contact with the villagers.  
Pushing her way inside, she let out a sigh of relief as she reached sanctuary from the crowd. Whispers echoed through the tall, stone hallway off the walls around her, but they were soon drowned out as she moved closer to the door by voices coming from the other side.

She could hear Chancellor Roderick and Cassandra arguing with one another. She paused for a moment, dreading the inevitable confrontation, before finally taking a deep breath and heading inside the war room.


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric comes to see Solas and let him know Evune is awake.  
> The Inquisition is declared reborn.

Raised voices chattered, and clamoring could be heard just outside as Solas opened his eyes and turned towards the window, sun pouring into the room. He groaned and buried his eyes in the nook of his elbow, trying to drown out the light and sound. He preferred his dreams to the waking world, and now, more than ever, he wished to return to them.

While he slept he had found Evune. He hid so she would not notice him, and he watched as she explored the Fade. Solas was mesmerized. For most people, the secrets of the Fade passed by them, appearing only as reflections of themselves, and the world as they know it or desire it to be.

But as he watched the Dalish woman, he noticed that she possessed a unique desire to converse with the spirits of the Fade; to learn from them. Like so few before her, she was a Dreamer. As much as it intrigued him, it terrified him for what she could learn from this. The information the Fade possessed could prove his undoing if she were to discover his secrets. For now, though, he could only watch and learn from the spirits she interacted with.

Just then he heard a knock at his door.

“One moment.” he grunted.

He rolled off his bed, and grabbed his shirt, unfolding it delicately and slowly pulling it on over his head. He grabbed the leather cord the jaw bone hung from and pulled it to the outside of his shirt before sauntering over to the door. Turning the door handle, he was met with an explosion of cold air and sunlight. He squinted out the door as his eyes adjusted and looked down to see Varric leaning against his door frame.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?!” Varric laughed.

Solas wondered how long he had slept… Still tired, he squinted in response, before turning back inside, leaving the door open behind him, a silent invitation to Varric to follow. Varric took note, and stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind him, making his way over to a chair and taking a seat.

“You slept in pretty late.” Varric said, “I was worried you’d miss all the excitement.”

Solas remained silent, still trying to shake his dreams from his mind, and walked over to a kettle with fresh water, grabbing some tea leaves from a nearby shelf, laying them in the mortar beside the kettle. He grabbed the pestle and started grinding them. When he was finished, he set the bowl aside, and placed his hands on either side of the kettle, sending energy through his fingers and to the pot, heating up the water. As the water began to bubble, he set the kettle down and grabbed a satchel before turning back to Varric.

“Tea?” he asked.

“Nah… I only drink ale this early.” the dwarf laughed.

Solas chuckled and turned back to his task, finishing making his tea, and then pulled up another chair, and sat across from Varric.

“How did you land a whole cabin to yourself, and I got stuck with a tent?” Varric chortled.

“Perhaps because you were a prisoner, and I was not.” Solas said as he held the tea up to his mouth and took a sip. To be honest, he hated tea… but it was the only way he could calm his mind.

“Well I’m not now!”

Solas chuckled. Though he knew Varric would stay of his own volition, he also knew that Cassandra still did not trust him. Even if Varric had wanted to go, she would never allow it.

“As much as I enjoy our pleasantries, I can only assume you did not come here to speak to me about accommodations.” Solas pressed, picking up the cup and forcing down another sip.

“Well aren’t you clever, Chuckles?” Varric quipped, before throwing his hands behind his head and leaning back. “You’re right… I just thought you might like to know that Cassandra and Leliana have taken it upon themselves to start their own Inquisition.”

Solas still found his mind drifting back to thoughts of Evune, and he took another drink of his tea to try and chase them away. Grimacing at the taste, he set the tea down on the table.

“I suspect they do not have the Chantry’s support then?” Solas said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hah!” Varric belted out, “Are you kidding me?! Cassandra practically chased the Chancellor out of the war room!”

“You seem to be taking this all rather well, considering you were her prisoner just yesterday.” Solas chuckled.

“Yeah, well… I’m always interested in a new story.”

“So you will be staying then?” Solas asked.

“For now. Let’s just say I haven’t gotten bored yet.”

Solas chuckled, standing up from his seat and picking up his cup of tea from the table, finishing it in one gulp before his face contorted with displeasure at the taste.

“Well I certainly hope we can accommodate your sense of adventure, if not your desired living conditions.” He said, raising his eyebrows at the dwarf.

Varric let out a hearty laugh, standing up from his seat and stretching.

“I guess I better hit the tavern. Knowing Cassandra, we aren’t going to have it easy for long. Might want to take all the breaks we can, when we can.”

“Indeed.” Solas responded.

He walked back to where the hot water sat and placed the cup down, retrieving a clean towel from one of the cupboard drawers. He dipped it into the warm water, and began wringing it out.

Behind him, he heard Varric’s footsteps cross the floor to the door, and he pulled it open and Solas felt cold air strike the back of his legs. Just then, he heard Varric’s footsteps pause, as he took one step back in, turning towards Solas’s back.

“Oh, and, uh… Our ‘Harold’ is awake now. Should be joining the rest of the gang to make the ‘official’ announcement any time now.” Varric said.

Solas flinched, grasping the towel and twisting it tighter in his fingers. He could hear the smirk in Varric’s voice, but before he could turn around, the dwarf quickly turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

Solas took the towel and buried his face into it. Pressing hard into his eyes as the warmth of the towel seeped into his skin. He was frustrated, not with Varric, but with himself. He could not let his curiosity get the best of him right now.

He threw the towel back onto the cupboard, and grabbed his staff from the corner where he had left it the night before.

Opening the door to the cold, he stepped outside. Sunlight shone down on him, and the snow illuminated the village of Haven. Villagers bustled to and fro, trying to gather together outside the Chantry awaiting the commencement speech from Cassandra.

He walked down a rocky set of stairs, coming to the tavern at the bottom. Turning right, he walked past the open door where he could hear Varric regaling patrons with his stories. He continued onward up another flight of stairs, and walked up a short path past the healers camp to the Chantry doors to where the crowd had gathered.

He took a spot at the back of the crowd as the doors to the chantry opened, and Cassandra, Leliana and Evune stepped out.

Suddenly he felt his muscles tighten, and a small lump started to form at the back of his throat. The wind blew her hair into her face as she tucked it behind the tip of her pointed ear. Her eyes faced forward, but her mind was clearly elsewhere. He could see the gleam of her eyes, even from the back of the crowd, and the white streak that coursed through her hair was almost blinding in the clear light of day. He swallowed hard as everyone else’s attention was drawn towards Cassandra, who began the announcement.

Evune stood silently, staring in focused determination, when suddenly her gaze caught his own. He quickly glanced back to Cassandra, but could still feel her eyes boring into him. He quickly composed himself, and as he turned back, he noticed her attention had already drifted elsewhere.

After Cassandra had finished, voices began buzzing. The chancellor had already taken to shooting looks of disapproval from where he stood, and the crowd seemed, more than anything, confused.

A tall soldier appeared behind the women with a scroll in his hand, and a hammer and nail in the other. Likely Commander Cullen. Solas had heard of him when he first arrived at Haven, but had yet to have a chance encounter with this ‘Lion of Honnleath’.

The man’s hair was golden blonde, combed back out of his face to tame the curls. He wore a suit of armor, brassy-gold in color, with a red cape draped across his back, and over his shoulders sat pauldrons covered in dark furs.

Cullen turned to the doors of the Chantry to nail the proclamation to the doors, and so the Inquisition was born anew.

The man walked through the doors as he finished hanging the parchment, and as he did, Solas’s gaze turned to Evune and he lingered on her face; still lost in thought. She turned as Cassandra motioned for Evune to follow her and Leliana back into the Chantry, and together they walked back into the building, and Solas watched her disappear as the door closed behind her.

As the crowd began to disperse, he found himself feeling anxious. He turned back down the path towards the tavern to find Varric. Perhaps one of Varric’s tales could distract him. And if not, there was always wine.


	11. Meeting of Heretics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primarily just game recap.

Their footsteps echoed through the grand hall as Evune walked back towards the war room with Cassandra at her side. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the weight of this responsibility, and looked down at her hand again in contemplation.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, thoughtfully.

“Well it’s stopped spreading. And it doesn’t hurt anymore.” She closed her fist and dropped her hand back down to her side.

“We take our victories where we can.” Cassandra responded, lightheartedly. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

Evune laughed.

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” It was a foolish attempt, that much the Chancellor was right about. But unfortunately it was the only foreseeable option.

“Hold on to that sense of humor.” Cassandra laughed back as they reached the door to the war room.

Cassandra pushed open the door, and Evune followed her inside. Three people stood across from the war table in the center of the room, one man, and two women.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra said, gesturing to the man standing in the center of the trio.

“Such as they are.” the man responded.

He turned to Evune and their eyes met. She had remembered seeing him out in the courtyard during Cassandra’s address. But her mind had been distracted by the gravity of the situation she found herself in. A small smile crept up from the corner of his mouth, but as quickly as their eyes met, he looked away, before hurriedly clearing his throat and continuing.

“We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

Cassandra continued on, as if ignoring the Commander entirely.

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet,” she said, as the woman to the right of the Commander stepped forward and bowed her head in greetings, “our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“Andaran Atish'an.” Josephine said in response.

Evune didn’t expect any humans here to know how to speak her language, so she was somewhat surprised.

“You speak elven?”

“I’m afraid you’ve just heard the entirety of it.” Josephine said with an embarrassed giggle.

“And,” Cassandra continued, “You of course know Sister Leliana. She is our spymaster.”

“Yes… Tactfully put, as always, Cassandra.” Leliana said sarcastically.

“Impressive.” Evune said, turning to Cassandra, “But impressive titles aside, we still need a plan.”

Cassandra smirked in response.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra began, but Leliana interjected.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

“And I still disagree.” Cullen said, addressing Leliana, sounding frustrated, “The Templars could serve just as well.”

“We need power, Commander.” Cassandra argued, “Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all.” He interrupted, “Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

Leliana scoffed, interrupting him in kind, “Pure speculation.”

Cullen’s brow furrowed as he stared at Leliana intently.

“ _ _I__ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Evune crossed her arms in annoyance. She had been told to avoid templars, but she had yet to come across one yet. She caught his gaze, and he looked away quickly in embarrassment.

Finally Josephine spoke up from behind them in an attempt to mediate the situation.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition,” she said, turning to Evune, “– and you, specifically.”

“That didn’t take long.” Evune scoffed.

“You think they’d be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine.” Cullen said sarcastically, shooting a glance across the table at Evune with a smirk on his face trying to ease the tension. She quickly looked away and back towards Josephine.

“Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry.” Josephine explained, “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

“Regardless,” Josephine continued, “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“Shouldn’t they be more concerned with the Breach?” Evune asked.

“Oh, they are,” Cullen responded, “They just don’t believe __we__ can stop it.”

Leliana chimed in.

“ _ _I__ have some ideas of things we can do to earn favor with the people in the meantime. But I will need time to scout the Hinterlands first. I should have word by tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Cassandra responded, “For now it appears we have no choice but to await Leliana’s reports. In the meantime we need to continue helping the refugees, and training our men.”

The others bowed to Cassandra and Evune, and walked out of the room single-file. Evune had her eyes fixed on Cassandra, but noticed Cullen’s eyes glance at her from over Cassandra’s shoulder as he walked past. Cassandra turned to lean forward on the war table, assessing their options, and Evune looked over her shoulder as Cullen was closing the door. He awkwardly bowed to her again once more before realizing what he was doing and abruptly turning out into the hall, quickly closing the door behind him.

Evune wondered if she, as an elven mage, could even trust a human Templar among her companions. She had spent most of her life avoiding Templars who might try to capture her or worse. Her mistrust began slowly creeping back before Cassandra let out a heavy sigh.

“Are you alright?” Evune asked.

“I wonder… Did I do the right thing?” Cassandra asked, “What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life.”

She straightened herself, and closed the book on the table before her. She seemed frustrated and tense, but faced Evune and continued.

“One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right…”

“And what does your faith tell you?” Evune responded.

“I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see.” She took a deep breath and started towards the door, “And I believe that no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.”

Evune had to admit that she felt a sense of relief knowing that she was no longer a target of speculation among her new companions, at least. Proving her innocence to anyone else, however, was going to be far more difficult. 

“So what happens now?” Evune asked moving to meet Cassandra at the door.

“Now we deal with the Chantry’s panic over you before they do more harm.” She said, pulling the door open, “Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can.”

Evune and Cassandra stepped into the hall, and walked alongside one another as Cassandra continued.

“After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them.”

“And if there are consequences for your choice to do this?” Evune asked.

“Then I will pay for them.” she said sternly, “I only hope the price is not too high.”

They reached the door, and made their way into the courtyard, the warm, afternoon sun fought back the cool mountain air, and Evune took a deep breath, glad to be back outside, away from the darkness of the Chantry.

“Do you believe in the Maker?” Cassandra asked abruptly, looking up at Evune?

Evune didn’t believe in the fairy tales of the Maker, and she wasn’t even sure she believed in the Elven Gods either. But she knew that wasn’t what Cassandra needed to hear right now.

“I don’t know…” Evune lied. Her voice trailing off into the distance as her gaze drifted.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not.” She turned and began walking towards the training grounds, still talking as she left, “Now it simply remains to see where that path leads us.”

Evune felt the weight of her words as she watched her disappear down the stairs to the front gate. The path they walked was dangerous, and she was surrounded by people she was unsure if she could trust.

She looked up at the Breach in the sky, and let out a deep breath before turning to head towards the alchemist’s. If she was going to do this, she would need to be prepared.


	12. Walk With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune and Solas walk around Haven and discuss many things. Evune asks a favor.

Solas emerged from the Tavern and looked up to the sky. The sun had begun setting, and a lazy hue washed over Haven. He started up the steps to his cabin as the voices of the inebriated patrons began to fade behind him.

As he reached the top of the stairway, he saw Evune step out of the Alchemist’s cabin, and close the door before turning to face him. Their eyes met and she walked toward him, tucking a small bit of parchment into the small pouch that was tied to her belt.

“The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero sent to save us all.” Solas quipped sarcastically as she came to stop in front of him.

She looked down at the ground smiling before catching his gaze again with her own.

“Am I riding in on a shining steed?” she replied with a laugh.

“I would have suggested a griffon.” Solas smirked, “Sadly, they’re all extinct.”

She laughed in response, and he poured over her smile that seemed almost infectious. The same bit of hair that had fallen into her face before made its way back down over her cheek, and she brushed it away as delicately as she had before. Shaking himself of his distractions, his expression stiffened, as he continued.

“Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” He turned his back to her, walking back to the top of the stairs before turning back around.

“Do you have a moment to walk with me?” He asked.

Evune tilted her head slightly in contemplation, as he stared back, eyes unwavering.

She nodded, and stepped forward, and as she approached his side, they descended down the stairs together. Solas lifted his arms behind his back, and stood tall, gliding down the streets of Haven, effortlessly maneuvering through the crowds of refugees, as Evune slipped quietly alongside him.

“You are Dalish, but clearly you are away from the rest of your clan,” Solas inquired, "Did they send you here?”

“What do you know of the Dalish?” she asked in response.

“I have walked many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”

He finally looked up at Evune and they caught each others eyes before Evune realized how close they were and abruptly looked away, clearing her throat.

“Crossed paths? What do you mean by that?” She asked, looking up at him.

Solas knew she was avoiding his question, though he wasn’t sure why. But he entertained her anyway, and answered as honestly as he could.

“I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition.”

Evune grew tense. She knew how her people’s fears shaped their ideas and beliefs. And while she still loved her people, it was hard for her not to empathize with his experience.

“Did I offend you?” he asked.

“No.” Evune said, "I would just rather discuss something else."

"Such as?" Solas asked, accepting not to press the issue further.

"Well... How is it that you know so much about the Fade?" she asked enthusiastically. 

Solas held his composure but felt a brimming of excitement swell within him at her questions.

“I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade, in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.” He began.

Evune looked up at him, anticipating grand tales of his adventures in the Fade. She rarely had the opportunity to talk to others about her own experiences, and while she tried to hold her composure, her eyes widened with excitement.

Solas held back a smile, but Evune could see it in his eyes. She suddenly felt self conscious, and looked away as she felt her cheeks began to flush.

He found her eagerness thrilling and endearing, his heart began to race and he could feel his hands start to get clammy as he gripped his elbows behind his back tighter and continued.

“I’ve watched as spirits of the past clashed to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars, both ancient, and forgotten.” He held his head, for a brief moment, solemnly remembering what was once forgotten.

Carefully inspecting his face, her mind raced, his features were softer, and his eyes seemed to glaze over in deep thought and contemplation. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye and abruptly composed himself again before continuing on.

“Every war has its heroes.” He said, coming to a stop and turning to face Evune, “I’m just curious as to what kind you will be.” He smiled at Evune, before turning to the trader’s table.

Evune looked over his shoulder. She had been listening too intently to even notice where they had headed. Making her way to the table, she stopped next to Solas, and leaned forward to look at the wares. She spotted a few daggers, realizing she needed to replace the ones she had found in the valley, and picked it up to inspect it. Solas watched as her eyes danced over the blade, and glanced down at her hands testing the grip, and inspecting the balance.

“I’d like to offer a trade, if I can.” Evune said to Seggrit, the trader.

Solas spun on his heel towards the stairs behind her to wait for her to make her exchange. Looking before him, he noticed Varric next to a roaring fire with a tankard in his hand. He was obviously still drunk on ale, needing to squint to recognize Solas from that distance.

She finished her transaction and turned to face Solas.

“You mentioned visiting ruins and battlefields.” she said inquisitively, sliding her new blades into the scabbards hanging from her belt.

Solas noticed Varric’s expression change as a drunk smile spread across his face and he lifted up his goblet. Solas went tense, and quickly turned to face Evune to keep her attention away from the dwarf.

“Yes,” he said, quickly, “Shall we continue walking?”

He stood with his back to Varric to shield his gaze from her, and extended his arm down the alternate path for Evune to follow.

Evune tilted her head down, peering at him from below her brow with a smirk on her face. She knew that Varric was there; she had already caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye before Solas tried to distract her; but she found Solas’s embarrassment over the dwarf’s jokes far more amusing.

Despite her subtle entertainment at seeing him lose his composure, Evune proceeded to follow the path forward, away from Varric and continue the conversation.

“You were saying? About the battlefields and ruins?” She said, slyly smiling up at him.

Solas smiled back, trying to keep himself placed firmly between Evune and Varric to prevent her from seeing his drunken suggestions.

“Ah, yes. Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battle field is steeped in death. Both attract spirits.” He stared straight ahead of him, almost nervous to face her as he saw her turn to face him from the corner of his eye.

“They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

She stopped walking and looked up at him, and Solas took two more steps before turning to face her again.

“I’ve never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade.” she said. “It sounds… Extraordinary.” She was fascinated. Even for all her own knowledge, she had never been able to explore as much as she had ever wanted.

Solas smiled and thought of her own journeys. How far had she been? People were not generally comfortable with exploring the Fade so intimately, and yet he saw in her an appreciation for something that most people had forgotten the wonder of.

“Thank you. It’s not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightening.” He turned and continued walking through the streets of Haven as Evune quickened her pace to meet him at his side again.

“The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream,” he continued, softening his voice and looking towards Evune, “I would not trade it for anything.”

Evune looked down at the ground, before lifting her head and letting out a snort.

“So then that’s why you don't care for the Dalish? Because if what they said... thought of you?” Her eyes glanced downward.

Solas peered down at her, curiously.

“And what do the Dalish think of you? Surely it isn’t common in your clan for mages to take an interest in such things.”

“I learn what I can… But the Keeper has always tried to prevent me from going too far.”

“Meaning?”

“They fear what they don’t understand. Like most people, I suppose.”

“And you?”

“I respected the wishes of my Keeper to protect my clan. That doesn’t mean I agree with them.”

His eyebrow raised in heightened curiosity.

“Anyway, I’m not with my clan now. And as long as you don’t plan on telling my Keeper on me, it can’t hurt to ask, right?” Evune laughed, and Solas smiled in return.

“Your secret is safe with me, da’len.”

They rounded the corner and arrived at the fork in the path leading to the front gate, standing in front of the fire where Varric had been earlier. He had, no doubt, left to refill his drink, and Solas let out a sigh of relief for his absence.

“Solas?” Evune said, staring into the flames, “I know that you don’t know me, and owe me nothing, especially after saving my life... twice. But…” she turned to him, “Would it be presumptuous to ask if you would teach me what you know about the Fade?”

Solas felt a lump at the back of his throat. He tried to calm his sense of excitement and remain cautious.

“I will do my best.” He smiled softly.

“Thank you.” Evune said, before clearing her throat and straightening herself up again, suddenly feeling nervous, “I.. um.. I hope to speak to you soon.”

She turned around and strode down the stairs, disappearing behind the front gate. Her mind raced with excitement, and she wished to ask more, but she worried she had taken up too much of her time, and she still had much to do before they left for the Hinterlands.

Solas watched her walk away as Varric drunkenly stumbled up behind him, and stopped by his side, slapping him on the back so hard that Solas had to take a step forward to keep balance.

“What were you two talking about?” Varric winked.

“Nothing that would interest you, I’m sure.” Solas responded.

“Awh… So no love story between two star-crossed, elven, apostates then?”

“Not everything is as salacious as your stories, Varric.” Solas said, turning to face Varric.

“That’s your problem, Chuckles. You need a woman.” Varric let out a laugh before taking a swig of ale.

Solas let out a groan, but as he rolled his eyes at the dwarf. But still unable to hide a slight smile in response to the absurd suggestion.

“ _ _Goodnight__ , Varric.” He quipped, as he turned and walked back to his cabin, ignoring how early it still was.

Tonight he would require a great deal of tea.


	13. Losing Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions (Evune, Solas, Varric, and Cassandra) make their way to the Hinterlands for the first time, hoping to find allies for the Inquisition. Solas makes good on his word.

Sunlight peered through the branches of the treetops as the companions hiked through the wood down the trail into the Hinterlands. The Inquisition had received word back that the area had been scouted, and Solas, Evune, Varric and Cassandra set out immediately to reach Leliana’s contacts.

Their journey had been long, and slow, but after navigating through rocky terrain and poor weather, the skies had finally cleared and they saw their destination just ahead. The Inquisition camp.

Varric let out a groan at the offending sunlight, as it found its way out from behind the clouds and poured over them.

Before them stretched a vast valley, spattered with rolling hills, and tattered with the reminders of battle, as burning embers still scorched the Earth around the ruins that remained.

“I really am at the ass end of nowhere.” Varric grumbled and he shuffled forward toward the camp.

Evune looked up at Solas, trying to attract his attention, curious as to where his thoughts were. They hadn’t spoken much since he had agreed to teach her what he knew about the fade. Days had been short and hectic. More refugees arrived at Haven everyday, and every member of the Inquisition had worked tirelessly to accommodate them. But her curiosity lingered.

Solas had hoped she had forgotten about his promise. He scolded himself for allowing his curiosity and excitement to get the better of him. She had survived so much already, but for her to survive sealing the Breach for good…

_Still..._

Solas felt her gaze, and strained to avoid eye contact as his skin seemed to burn from inside. He stared at the camp with such force he feared it would catch fire, finally breaking eye contact and stepping forward out of her line of sight as he looked up at the sky. A breeze swept across the valley, and he took a deep breath as it cooled his skin, the smell of rain rolling in over the hills.

After they had talked in Haven he found her again in his dreams. He watched her meander through the Fade, talking to spirits, and gleefully exploring the remains of the lost memories that resided there. His mind began to race again. Her presence had thrown him off kilter. No one should have survived the blast at the Conclave, and yet, she did. And here she was. Bearing a mark; magic from the Fade and their only hope to seal the Breach. But he couldn’t… whatever had happened, his plans remained the same, and distractions were not something he could afford.

He began moving slowly to the camp, rolling his shoulders as if the weight of her gaze behind him would slide away.

Evune followed him closely behind. As much as she desperately wanted to press him further about teaching her, the Inquisition was in dire need of allies, and her education on the Fade wouldn’t help them with that. She let out a sigh and quickened her pace past Solas into the camp to greet the awaiting scout.

The scout approached, holding their report on the surveyed area. Evune took it, and Solas watched as she thumbed through the parchment, eyes pouring over each page diligently.

“Your tents are this way.” a small voice said from behind them.

The group turned to face a short dwarven woman who smiled up on them.

“Herald of Andraste!” the woman said, gesturing towards Evune, “I’ve heard the stories… Everyone has.” She took a step forward, “We know what you did at the Breach. It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else.”

Evune furrowed her brow in frustration at the remark. Solas took a defensive step towards her before catching himself and stepping back before anyone could notice. __Why did he care?__ The Dalish weren’t __his__ people. Or maybe it wasn’t the insult towards them that bothered him?

“But you’ll get no backtalk here.” The dwarf continued, seemingly failing to notice the tension, “That’s a promise.”

“Mm…” Evune grunted, as she shook the disgruntled look from her face and nodded, not wanting to take on the frustration of an argument in her exhausted state. She just wanted to take off her shoes and be done with the day.

Turning to walk them to their tents, the dwarf carried on as Evune quickly handed the reports back to the requisition officer before turning to catch up.

“Scout Harding, at your service.” she introduced herself. “I… All of us here, we will do whatever we can to help.”

Varric chuckled.

“Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s High Town?” he asked.

Evune, Cassandra and Solas all rolled their eyes in anticipation for the impending pun.

“I can’t say I have,” Scout Harding responded, coming to a stop and turning to face him, “Why do you ask?”

“Because then you’d be Harding in a…” he stopped himself mid-sentence, “No… never mind.”

Cassandra let out an exasperated grunt of disapproval.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Evune said. “These are our tents then?”

She was desperate to get changed and eat something. They had been on the road since before dawn, and they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow if they wanted to clear the valley.

“Yes. Apologies.” Scout Harding said as she stepped to the side, allowing the group to pass. “You’ll find fresh water and clean linens, and dinner should be ready soon. I hope you’re in the mood for ram meat. It’s just about all we can find out here.” She chuckled.

Evune nodded, and Solas watched her walk to her tent before fumbling with the bindings that held the front closed.

He walked up, and stopped just behind her, watching her dark hair starting to unravel from the laces that held it up off her shoulders. He wanted to walk away, but he felt himself pulled to her anyway, and before he could stop himself the words rolled off his tongue. 

“Back at Haven, you mentioned wishing to learn more of the Fade.” he said, clearing his throat.

Evune spun around and met his gaze. She had already committed herself to the idea of sleep, assuming he would not press the issue. But not wanting to appear uninterested, she straightened herself, and tried to shake the exhaustion from her bones, before she responded.

“Yes. But we are on the road, it’s been a long journey, I understand if you don’t--”

“It’s no trouble, da’len.” Solas cut her off with a smile. “But if you would prefer to wait until we return to Haven…”

“No!” Evune exclaimed before realizing she may have appeared just a little __too__ enthusiastic, “It’s fine.” She tried to regain a more casual demeanor.

“Very well.” He grinned a devilish smile and extended an arm guiding up the path and out of the camp. “Shall we?”

“We are leaving the camp?” Evune asked cautiously.

Solas chuckled, “Unfortunately few others are as comfortable as you with discussing such… sensitive topics.” He glanced over towards Varric and Cassandra, who had already started bickering about tomorrow's plans. An argument that would likely endure the rest of the night.

Evune looked into his eyes as she smiled and took a step past him towards the path.

“I’ve heard there are a lot of bears out here. Is that true?” Evune asked. She tried to hold her composure, but she had never been a huge fan of bears in general.

“We should be fine.” Solas responded. “We may not even see one at all.”

“Okay, well… If we do, you owe me.” she quipped.

* * *

Exhausted, Evune collapsed on a rock sitting alongside a nearby waterfall. They hadn’t made it far from the camp, but had already managed to encounter three bears. A fourth had made its way to approach them, but they were able to sneak away before drawing it’s attention. Gasping for breath, Evune reached into the cool pool and splashed water on her face, and Solas took a seat on the stone next to her.

“Three…” Evune gasped. “You owe me three times over…” she let out a laugh through deep breaths.

Solas smiled, still trying to catch his breath himself.

“I suppose I do. I apologize. Are you injured?” He asked, his gaze turning softer as he looked at her with genuine concern. She caught his gaze and her expression softened.

“No.” she said, her breath steadying, “Just tired.”

She stood up, and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as the tension was released from her muscles.

Solas watched her body extend and release. His gaze drifting down her body... He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and turned away before she could catch him looking at her in that way. The sound of the waterfall seemed almost deafening in his ears, but no louder than the sound of his heart pounding.

“So…” Evune said, her voice breaking through the sounds swirling through his mind, “I was wondering…”

“Hm?” Solas responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Why _are_ you here?”

“What a curious question.” Solas chuckled.

“Well, you’re an apostate…”

“As are you.”

“I didn’t join of my own volition.”

“Did you not?” He said, turning his head to look up into her eyes. “Could you not leave now if you wanted to?”

Evune lifted her hand as the mark began to spark to life with her own energy.

“I know I didn’t choose to have this.” She laughed. "And, being that it's the only way we have to seal the rifts..."

Solas felt his chest tighten, and turned away from her towards the waterfall. He sat only for a moment, noticing Evune’s gaze boring into him. He turned to see her face. Sympathy… It almost pained him more. He stood up abruptly before her.

“No. But would you not have helped even without the mark?”

Evune stared down at her hand again.

“I suppose you have a point… In a way, maybe I would be at more of a disadvantage without it.” She clenched her fist and looked up at Solas, now smiling at him. “Perhaps it’s a blessing in disguise.”

“Perhaps.” He smiled back. Her smile was infectious, but there was still a knot in his chest, twisting tighter.

“You never did answer my question.” Evune jabbed, nudging his elbow lightly. Her touch sent a shock-wave up his spine, and he clenched his muscles but stood firm, not wanting her to see him flinch.

“I’m here for the same reason we all are… To stop Corypheus.”

Evune tilted her head and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

“I didn’t ask why we all are here. I asked why _you_ were.”

“And perhaps someday I will tell you.” Solas responded, wrapping his arms behind his back and smirking.

Evune crossed her arms, frustrated. She was certainly not satisfied with his answer, and she could tell he found some amusement watching her get frustrated over this.

“For the time, I will stay… Until the breach is closed.” He looked up at the sky, the stars were beginning to peak out from the encroaching darkness of the night.

“Was that ever in doubt?” Evune said playfully.

“As you pointed out, I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces. And unlike you, I do not have a Divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”

Evune stepped towards him.

“You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you.”

“How would you stop them?” Solas asked. His heart raced, but he held his composure.

“Anyway I had to.” She smiled, and he could hear blood pumping in his ears at her words.

“Thank you.” He felt himself being pulled into her, and straightened himself upright before stepping away into a clearing of grass and sitting down, crossing his legs.

“Now then, you wished to ask me about the Fade.” he smiled up at her, extending his hand, inviting her to sit in front of him; an offer she gladly accepted with a smile.


	14. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune meets her advisers in the war room to discuss whether to side with the templars or the mages.
> 
> After Leliana and Cass leave, she's left with a stubborn Cullen who insists the templars are their best option.

Evune tilted her head side to side, trying to relieve the tension in her neck. They had been on the road for weeks before traveling to Val Royeaux, and they were not welcomed warmly. Even if they did manage to secure two new allies in Vivienne and Sera while they were there.  
After being confronted by the Templars and Grand Enchanter Fiona, they now had a choice to make of who to seek help from. The war between mages and templars was at a head, and there was no way to convince both sides to ally with them at this point. Still, they needed to make a choice soon if they were going to be able to close the Breach for good.

“Why don’t we ask Evune?” Cassandra said, drawing a silence from the others at the table as they all turned to look at the exhausted elf.

She looked up, startled.

“Me?” She asked, half holding back laughter.

“Well,” Cassandra responded, “You are the one with the mark. It doesn’t matter who we ally with if we do not have you. The choice is yours to make.”

Evune let out a heavy sigh and cracked her neck, wincing as she tried to rub the stiffness in her muscles loose.

“Forgive us, Herald.” Josephine said, “I think we all could use some rest. We will resume this first thing tomorrow.”

Evune smiled and nodded at her. Cassandra and Josephine bowed their heads and took their leave, followed by Commander Cullen. Cullen stopped as Cassandra and Josephine stepped into the hall, and turned to face Evune.

“Lady… Um, Herald. May I have a moment of your time?”

His eyes glowed in the flicker of the flames from the candles placed around the room. A small curl of his hair had fallen out of place, and fell down on his forehead. She smiled and turned away as he caught the loose hair, brushing it back off his head back into place again, and straightening his posture.

“Of course.” She said, glancing down at the war table, still smirking.

The commander closed the door and took a step towards her, stopping as she spoke up.

“I assume this is about who I might choose to side with tomorrow?” She looked back up at him as she took a seat in the chair next to the table.

“Yes.” He said, glancing awkwardly away from her.

“I see. You want to know if I will choose to side with the mages… Because I’m a mage.”

“I’m not implying your judgment is compromised. I’m merely concerned you haven’t considered the risks.”

Evune raised her eyebrows, and straightened her back, adjusting in the chair.

"Is that different?" She laughed. “Besides, I believe between the two of us, I might have more first hand knowledge of those _risks_.” She said, rolling her eyes.

Cullen paced forward, reaching the table and stopping beside her, clearly frustrated. He leaned forward on the table and let out a sigh.

“And you trust the mages more than the templars…” he said softly, eyes lost, tracing the lines of the map on the table before him. “I suppose I can’t blame you. Maybe we are both guided by our own biases. I should apologize, it is not my place to question your choices.”

Evune leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, still staring intently at him.

“Well I would hear everyone’s thoughts on it before making my decision. But I do have a question, if you don’t mind my asking…”

“Of course not.” Cullen responded, standing upright and at the ready.

“Well you clearly bear no love for the mages.”

“That’s not --”

Evune waved her hand to silence him as she stood up to face him.

“Why did the templars leave the Chantry, Commander?” she asked poignantly.

“The order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts. At least, not in the way they think they should.”

Evune pursed her lips, nodding, despite her doubt.

“And in what way would that be?” she asked.

“Once, I may have been able to say. Now…" He trailed off. "I may disagree with the Order’s actions - that I’m here is proof of that - but I do understand their frustrations.”

“Even after what happened at Kirkwall?” Evune asked. She had heard enough stories from Varric to piece together the events as they unfolded. But she was still insistent to hear his perspective as well.

Cullen shot her a look. As if he was trying to assess how much she already knew. But before he could respond, Evune spoke up again.

“Knight-Commander Meredith was corrupted by red lyrium, I believe. Yes?” Evune leaned on to the table, awaiting his response with eyebrows raised in bemused curiosity, as Cullen turned away nervously.

“Yes. I stood against her in the end… but I should have seen through her sooner.”

“So then you admit that even templars can fall victim to corruption?” Evune asked, calmly.

Cullen shuffled from foot to foot, as Evune continued.

“Remind me what the role of the templars is again…”

“To protect against the dangers of magic.” Cullen said, turning to face her again. She swore she could see regret in his eyes as they glowed in the now dying flames of the candles.

“And your abilities allow you to do that?” she said, taking a step towards him.

“Y-yes.” Cullen stammered.

“So if a templar were to become corrupted again... Who would protect the people from them?”

“The Seekers would--”

“You mean like Lord Seeker Lucious?” Evune laughed, cutting him off.

Cullen clenched his fists, shaking his head in obvious frustration.

“It is not the same.”

“Because you say it isn’t?!” Evune spat.

“Magic is dangerous!” Cullen shot back, almost losing his composure.

Evune crossed her arms, her gaze burrowing intently into him.

“ _People_ are dangerous, Commander. Magic is just another means to an end. A man with a sword could kill a man without one just as easily as I, or any mage, could kill someone who doesn’t possess magical abilities.” She took another step closer to him, stopping inches away, “The question is whether or not you believe that I would simply because I could.”

Cullen swallowed, abandoning his momentary attempt at a threatening demeanor, and awkwardly shifting his gaze above her head to the wall behind her, holding his breath. She stared directly into his eyes as he avoided looking in her direction.

“Don’t think I’m some fool who doesn’t understand the risks of magic.” she said, turning to face the war table once again, hearing him let out his breath. She leaned forward on the palms of her hands and leaned her head forward to stretch her neck.

“I’m sorry…” he responded, “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine. I understand.” she said interrupting him, “I do understand your concern. But I refuse to speculate based on assumptions.”

“Very well.” Cullen said, standing back at attention, cheeks still flushed red, “I can’t say I agree with you, but I will stand with you… No matter what decision you make. You have my word.”

“Hm…” Evune felt a cringe when he said that.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” he asked.

“It’s just,” she turned back to face him again, “Following orders without question seems foolish. Especially after what happened in Kirkwall. You are an adviser. If you disagree with me, I expect you to advise me of that fact."

Cullen's eyes darted toward the floor, then back at her.

"I will bear that in mind." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Doesn't mean I'll agree though." She smirked, almost relieved at his smile. She didn't doubt her words, but she had felt guilty for hurting him, and she didn't know why.

Evune walked toward the door and stopped before it.

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” she said, turning back around, “I do need to rest… I will see you tomorrow, Commander.”

Cullen bowed to her, as she smiled and turned, leaving the room, and closing the door behind her. She let out a sight of relief as she started down the hallway, ready for the comfort of her bed.


	15. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions (Evune, Solas, Varric, Cass) are all back in The Hinterlands again (of course), planning to go at least speak with the mages.  
> Evune needs some time alone.
> 
> **Flashbacks to conversations between Evune and Solas, as per the end of 'Losing Focus'**

Evune had managed to recruit numerous allies, most recently a Warden named Blackwall. And now, with the Hinterland valley cleared, they finally found themselves heading to Redcliffe to meet with the mage rebels.  
  
Cullen argued against the idea for the better part of a day, insisting that siding with the templars was the better, and more wise option. Evune finally convinced him to agree to a compromise, that she would go speak to the mages before making a decision.  
Evune clenched her fists around the reigns of her steed. The leather stretched in her hands as she caught Solas noticing her frustration and released her grip. Blood rushed back to her finger tips as she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.  
  
_"I will stand with you... no matter what decision you make."_  
Evune chuckled to herself as she recalled the commander's oath. A man born and bred to take orders... But his desperation to serve came at a great cost before. Lost in thought, her expression sank. She was far from home, and no longer had the protection of her clan, or the wisdom of her keeper to guide her.  
Being Dalish won her no favors with the common folk, being a Dalish mage, less so.  
  
_But she had Solas..._  
  
Glancing over at him, she realized she knew very little of the man. They had spent nearly every night congregating under the stars to discuss the secrets of the fade, but this man was still a mystery to her in many ways. She was still surrounded by strangers, and as her mind raced, she began to feel more and more alone.  
  
Solas rode in the back of the party, with Evune just a short distance ahead of him. He watched her as she guided her steed down a narrow path. His mind was lost in her body as she swayed to and fro to keep her balance.  
Solas knew well of infatuation, the lust that plagued mankind, and twisted love and passion into carnal desires. Demons he could confront, but this... this was something different.  
In the past several weeks, they had spent every night sneaking away from camp to discuss the secrets of the Fade, and share their stories with one another. He had told her tales of the things he’d seen when he ventured there, and in turn she told him the tales of her own adventures.  
  
Each night they would sit together under the moonlight and share their experiences and stories with one another. And each night, she would sit a little bit closer. _Why?_ He wondered.  
But he knew that to pursue these feelings would be foolish. No. Better to focus on the task at hand, than allow himself to become distracted. _More distracted._   
  
“We can set up camp here.” Cassandra announced to the group, dismounting, and shaking Solas from his thoughts as their horses came to a stop in a small clearing.  
  
“Thank the Maker!” Varric shouted, sliding off his mount. “My backside is more sore than that time I--”  
  
“Don’t,” Cassandra abruptly interrupted him, holding her palm up to his face, “finish that story.”  
  
“Spoil sport.” Varric grumbled, dropping his bag to the ground and stretching his arms above his head. "So! Who's making dinner?!" He asked.  
  
"I'll go collect the firewood!" Evune exclaimed, dropping off her mount. And throwing her bags next to Varric's.  
  
"Do you ne-" Solas started.  
  
"No, no." Evune interrupted. "I'll be back soon." She nodded towards him, and started off into the woods around the camp.  
The look on Solas's face seemed almost hurt, but she needed to clear her head. Tonight was not a night for chasing dreams, her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Well, if you two wont be pulling your disappearing act again tonight, I guess that means you're cooking!" Varric said, slapping Solas on the back.  
  
Solas watched Evune disappear behind the ticket of trees, the crackle of branches and leaves under her feet disappearing as she ventured further inward, until all trace of her had disappeared into the shadows of the woods.  
At least if she was to pull away now, it would spare him the agony of having to distance himself. His whole body filled with fire again as he tried desperately to keep his feet planted firmly in place. He was sure that one step would send him flying into the woods to find her. To walk by her side, and talk with her again.  
  
_Ridiculous._ He thought to himself.  
  
"I presume that means you don’t know how to cook then?" Solas asked the dwarf jokingly. Trying to force his thoughts away from his racing heart.  
  
"Where do you think your food has been coming from the last month?" Varric quipped.  
  
"Ah. That explains the burnt rabbit for the other evening." Solas laughed.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Cassandra shouted from across the campsite.  
  
"You've done it now, elf." Varric laughed under his breath before quickly shuffling out of the line of fire.  
  
Solas quickly looked up, quickly met with the piercing gaze of the Seeker who stood with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face before marching towards him. He looked awkwardly back to Varric, who shook his head, holding his hand up to hide the smirk still plastered across his face. Cassandra fell on him, shoving her finger in his chest.  
  
"You have been running off with our Harold every night for weeks. You both left me alone, with _Varric_." She said, glaring down at the snickering dwarf.  
  
"Hey!" Varric shouted, "Don’t drag me into this!"  
  
Cassandra let out a grunt, rolling her eyes and walking back over to her tent to finish setting up.  
  
"If you don’t like my cooking, then you are more than welcome to do it yourself. But if you'd prefer to act like love struck teenagers, then you will not complain about burnt rabbit." She scoffed.  
  
_Love struck teenagers?!_  
  
"I believe you have mistaken my intentions, Seeker." Solas said, trying to regain himself after the tongue lashing Cassandra had dealt him. "I can assure you that our involvement with one another is purely... academic."  
As the words rolled off his tongue, he felt wrong. For his part, at least, he knew it was a lie.  
  
"Oh, come on, Chuckles." Varric laughed, "Don't think we can't see the way you two look at each other. I've never seen you look at your books that way before!"  
  
Cassandra scoffed again, and Solas took a deep breath, finding a spot to set up his tent, and getting to work. Saying nothing in response. _What could he say?_  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, he looked back to where she had disappeared into the woods. _"...the way you two look at each other..."_ The words echoed in his head, clinging to any hope his feelings could be reciprocated by her. He shook the foolishness out of his mind and set back to putting up his tent. Even if she did feel the same, he knew it needed to end here. If it didn't he was afraid of what that would mean... for both of them.

* * *

* * *

Evune broke free of the thicket around her and began walking forward into the woods, scouring the ground for adequate kindling, but failing to remember to actually collect any as she did. Her mind was too much of a jumble to stay focused on the task at hand.  
  
Cullen's suggestions of her own bias warped and twisted her thoughts. Leading her to question the decisions she made. __But was that fair? What had the templars ever done to serve anyone but themselves? Were these questions just further evidence of her bias?__  
Evune had spent much of her life apart from the world of humans, and now, being thrust into it, she felt confused and lost. Everything was louder. More busy. Was this always how the humans were, or was this the effect of them being at war with one another? Of course, she thought, when were they ever not at war with each other?  
  
Templars had always been a concern for her clan, and were a large part of the reason they kept themselves so far removed from the human settlements. For fear of what would happen if they got too close. But because of their distance, she had never had to see a templar in the flesh. And now that she had, she was terrified what it meant that she found herself agreeing with him, talking with him about decisions made that will shape the fate of the world.  
The fact that he was technically an __ex__ -templar would make little, if any difference to her clan. He was still an enemy to them, and she knew that even she would fail to ever convince them otherwise.  
  
She could hear Cassandra raise her voice in the distance, not enough to make out what was said, but enough to draw her attention. So she pressed further into the woods, hoping to find a more peaceful quiet.  
  
Step after step, the dried leaves crunched beneath her feet, before she felt wet ground creep up around the bottom of her shoes. She had come to a creek that ran through the woods, and she quickly found a rock, and perched nearby to listen to the calming sounds around her.  
  
The water slowly trickled, washing away her fears and anxieties, and she laid down on the cool stone, and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
As the sound of the creek lulled her into comfort, her mind rushed back to memories of sitting by the waterfall and discussing the fade with Solas that first night...  


* * *

  
_"What would you have me tell you?" Solas asked as she sat on the ground before him._  
  
_"What ever you know of the fade." She said, eyes brimming wide with excitement._  
  
She winced, remembering her overzealousness. He probably thinks I'm some feeble-minded child. She thought, scolding herself for her reactions. As excited as she was to learn new things, she felt like a fool for having allowed herself to expose her emotions like that to someone she barely knew.  
But he smiled so kindly... As if her excitement was endearing to him. She had never had anyone be so eager to quench her thirst for knowledge.  
  
_"There are many things to learn of the fade, da'len." His smile never wavering. Devious, but gentle. "Even I don't claim to know them all."_  
  
_"Only a fool claims to know everything." Evune said with a chuckle, leaning back on her hands._  
  
_"There is more wisdom in that statement than you might realize." Solas said softly, his voice trailing off._  
  
_"I am full of surprises!" Evune quipped with a smirk on her face._  
  
_Solas responded with a light chuckle._  
  
_"Of that, I've no doubt." His smile morphed to match her devious smirk in kind, and Evune felt a sharp chill shoot up her spine._  
  
_"I couldn't possibly pick just one topic!"_  
  
_Solas laughed. A kind laugh of adoration. Or was that just her imagination?_  
  
_"I'm afraid we are bound to duties and obligations that would make it impossible for me to cover all the things you wish to know on one sitting. Perhaps let's stick to one topic for the evening. What would you wish to know?" He asked._  
  
_"I suppose I wish to learn more of the veil. After all, its connected to this mark somehow." She said, looking down at her hand. "It seems like it would be as good a place as any to start." She smiled, and looked at him hopefully._  
  
_"Very well." He began. "Circle mages call-"_  
  
_"Hey!" Evune shouted playfully, leaning forward. "You promised to teach me what you know. If I wanted to hear what the circle believes, I could ask any number of people. But I’m asking you."_  
  
_Solas paused. He looked both startled and amused, and he smiled again…_

* * *

His smile was infectious, it made her ears burn red hot. And even just thinking of it made her lips begin to curl upward in delight before she realized what she was doing and abruptly sat up, shaking her head.

  
She stood up from the rock and stretched, looking up to the sky and realizing she had lost track of time in her daydream. She knelt down and splashed some water from the creek on her face.

  
The cool water snapped her back to reality, and she stood up, dusting her knees and began her search, walking back in the direction of the camp.

Tomorrow she would be in Redcliffe to finally speak with Fiona. At least, she hoped, she could get answers and finally nullify some of Cullen’s concerns… On the other hand, it could just exacerbate them. She squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, and began collecting the kindling, before pushing through into the clearing.

“H-Hey!” Varric shouted, turning to greet her, “We were worried you got lost!”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Evune said, setting down the wood and kindling. She started to where she had left her bag, and noticed it gone, looking up to see her tent had already been erected. “Who?-” She asked, turning to point to her tent, before Cassandra cut her off.

“Solas put it up before he left to get our food. He insisted.” Cassandra said.

She looked over as Solas arrived back at camp, carrying three dead rabbits over his shoulder up the hill.

“Thank you.” She said, gesturing towards the tent.

He smiled kindly at her, and nodded his head, dropping his kill by the pile of wood before igniting the kindling with a flick of his finger. He turned and walked toward her, placing his hands on her shoulder. She tensed before relaxing under the heat of his touch.

“Rest, da’len. We will call for you when supper is ready.” He said, staring into her eyes.

She felt frozen in place, afraid to break eye contact first. He took his hands off her shoulders and put them behind his back, and she turned back to her tent, hands almost trembling as she fumbled with the ties before clumsily hurrying inside.

“Yeah… **_Very_ **academic.” Varric whispered sarcastically, now standing close behind Solas.

“Has no one ever told you that it is unwise to mock the person in charge of cooking your food?” He turned, staring down at the dwarf.

“Alright, alright…” Varric said, throwing his hands up in surrender and walking back to sit by the fire.

 __ Solas scolded himself. _Yes... Completely academic._


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches Redcliffe.

The party approached Redcliffe as the sun began to set behind the hills. As they rounded the corner, they spotted a guard running towards them, away from the front gate.

“Stay back! Do not go that way if you value your lives!” the guard shouted, as she ran past them. “There are demons ahead!”

Evune let out a heavy sigh. She had been unable to sleep the night before, and her exhaustion only seemed to grow at the mention of impending battle. She could feel Solas’s gaze boring into the back of her neck, and it sent a chill up her spine.

Solas watched her diligently. He had searched for her in the fade the night before to no avail, realizing, after not finding her, that she hadn’t gone to sleep at all. Her absence stirred him from his sleep, and kept him up through the remainder of the night. He wanted to go to her. To see what was troubling her. But he knew that would be wrong.

She started running up the hill and around the corner to the gate, drawing her staff as the others trailed behind.

Grounding her staff, a wave of electricity spread out before her, paralyzing all the demons in one fell swoop as electricity traced from one foe to another. Cassandra rushed, to draw their attention, clashing into one with a fierce roar as her sword slashed through the air with both speed and force.

Solas quickened his pace upon hearing their attack, and, flying past Varric, he rounded the corner to throw up a barrier on her, just as a demon flanked her from the left. She tried to dodge out of the way, but the demon’s claws caught her, slashing into her ribs as she flew to the ground.

“LETHALLAN!” Solas called out to Evune, as she hit the ground, letting out a shrill cry. He tried to run to her aid, but was quickly stopped when the demon turned it’s attention to him.

The rest of the party fell upon the demon while Evune pulled herself back to her feet, observing her wounds. Deep, but she would live. She turned to the rift and held her hand up. She cried out in pain as the wounds on her side tore open further as she stretched her arm upward. Energy flowed from the mark, and the rift crackled above them, and she gritted her teeth.

Just then, a second demon appeared out of the rift and turned towards Evune.

“GET OUT OF THERE!” Varric shouted.

Evune turned, eyes on the demon, but remained unfaltering, and Solas turned to rush towards her. Finally, the rift snapped, throwing the charging demon to the ground, as the demon the others held back dissipated from the force, back into the rift. Evune stumbled backwards and Solas rushed to her side and caught her.

As he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to her feet, she could feel his healing magic coursing into her body, trying to mend her wounds.

“I’ll be fine! Help the others!” She shouted at him, still wincing in pain.

He reluctantly released her, as she struggled to maintain balance without his support. But she gathered herself and directed her focus to the rift once more as Cassandra and Varric rushed the demon, holding it back as she attempted to seal the rift.

The demon swiped at Cassandra, sending her flying back into a rock, and falling to the ground. The demon slowly stalked towards her as she tried to stand back up. Varric fired relentlessly at the demon as it bore down on the Seeker.

“A LITTLE HELP HERE!” Varric called out.

Solas responded. Holding out his staff, he shot a barrage of energy at the demon, and it staggered before sharply turning towards him.

The demon let out a shrill cry, and began to charge Solas. Elgara’s eyes widened, and she released her staff from her hand, and broke her hold on the rift.

Just then, a wave of energy fell over the party. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl. Evune’s staff seemed to linger in the air, and as she tried to lower her hands to her daggers, she felt as if she was swimming in a sea of molasses.

The only thing that seemed to be moving at a normal pace was the rhythm of her heart. Pounding out of her chest, as she used all her strength, in a futile effort to force her hands to reach her daggers faster.

Solas tried to brace himself, his movements also slowed by whatever effect had befallen the others.

The demon inched closer before jumping towards Solas, as Evune’s fingertips slowly found their mark, gripping the hilt of her daggers. Just then, another wave of energy washed over them, suddenly forcing everything into a speeding flurry of action. Evune flew towards the demon, digging her daggers into it, and Solas fell back faster than he could stop himself. Her daggers tore into it’s flesh as the demon fell to the ground just before reaching Solas. As she dug the killing blow into the demon, the energy surrounding them seemed to vanish, as everything returned back to normal.

Evune and Solas shot each other a look of both confused and concern before Evune abruptly rolled to her back, supporting herself on one arm, reaching her left hand up to the rift and sealing it shut.

As the rift snapped shut, she fell to her back, and let her arm drop to the ground, exhausted. Her arms felt like they were being weighed down, and she panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Solas rushed to her side and lifted her head off the ground, hurriedly trying to heal her as best he could. She was weak, and felt limp in his arms.

Cassandra rushed up beside them, pulling some water from Evune’s pack, and helping her drink it as Solas continued to work.

“You need stronger armor.” Cassandra said.

“Unfortunately plate metal isn’t exactly conducive to improving agility.” Evune laughed before seething in pain as Solas forced his hand down on her wound to heal deeper than he was able just holding her hand. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt and turned into his shoulder in pain.

Solas focused his willpower even more, desperately trying to bring an end to her pain as quickly as possible.

Slowly, she released her grip on his arm, as he lifted his hands. The bleeding had stopped, and her head was no longer pounding from the pain. She felt Solas’s hand on the small of her back, helping her sit up. He stood beside her and offered his hand to help her stand, but she brushed I aside.

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” She laughed to the party as she attempted to brush away their concern, rising to her feet.

“What happened back there?” Varric asked. “While we were fighting?”

But before anyone had a chance to respond, they heard a familiar voice calling to them from the path.

“Thank the Maker!” The group looked up, spotting the guard that had rushed past them before hurrying back to her position. “Open the gates! The rift is gone!”

Evune glanced at Solas out of the corner of her eye, and smiled gratefully before following the guard in through the gate.

Just inside was an inquisition soldier who rushed to greet them as they entered. Evune shuffled, trying not to grunt in pain as she grabbed her sides. The wounds still burned, but she was desperate to press forward.

“Herald.” the soldier said, bowing his head towards Evune.

“What is it, soldier?” Cassandra asked.

“We arrived shortly before the rift appeared. We alerted them that you were on your way.” He briefly hesitated before continuing, “But you should know… No one here was expecting us.”

“Not even the Grand Enchanter?” Evune asked, confused.

“If she was, she hasn’t mentioned it to anyone else.” he shrugged.

“Thank you.” Evune said, turning to the rest of the party. “Why wouldn’t she tell anyone she had invited us?” she asked.

“This definitely feels like a trap to me.” Varric grumbled.

“I hesitate to say… I agree with the dwarf. We must be cautious.” Cassandra responded.

“I’ll have to mark this day my calendar!” Varric proclaimed, annoying Cassandra into another exasperated eye roll.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to go ask her ourselves.” Evune said, turning to the town.

“Are you sure you’re well enough to continue?” Solas asked, immediately regretting the question as Varric turned to face him, raising and eyebrow in suggestive suspicion.

Evune turned on her heel to face the elf.

“I’m sure. You healed most of it. At worst I’ll have a few scars. Nothing I can’t handle.” She winced, still gripping her side, “Besides, if we stop to take a break every time I get injured, we’ll never get anything done.” She smirked before turning to lead the group into town.

Solas wasn’t sure he was convinced. But he decided against pressing the issue further. She was right, however, and his insufferable infatuation was merely getting in the way of common sense. Since that first night in the Hinterlands he had lost focus, devoting most of his attention to her. _Childish infatuations._ He argued with himself. _Nothing more._ Unfortunately, pulling away from her now was likely to raise even more suspicion from their companions. _Or was that just another lie he was telling himself?_


	17. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to stay in Redcliffe for the night after meeting Dorian.

“Time magic, ‘vints, rebel mages… This whole place makes my skin crawl.” Varric said, as they stepped out of the Redcliffe Chantry.

“This Dorian fellow seems to at least want to help us. And his friend, Felix.” Evune said in an attempt to turn the situation positively.

“Two Tevinter rebels does not an alliance make, Evune.” Cassandra stated plainly. “ _ _If__ we can even trust them at all.”

“Unfortunately, I agree with the Seeker.” Solas chimed in.

“I thought you would support an alliance with the mages, Solas.” Evune responded.

“While I believe their aid would be invaluable to closing the rift, they are not our only option. Fiona chose her allies poorly. She, of all people, should have known better.” Solas’s voice sounded bitter and resentful.

Evune fidgeted uncomfortably. _Had this all been a huge mistake? Perhaps this was the proof that Cullen was right all along._

“I suppose we will need to return to Haven as quickly as possible to report back.” Evune said, her voice weary and defeated.

“You need your rest.” Solas stated. “We can rest here tonight, and leave for Haven first thing tomorrow.”

“I think we all could use a drink after that.” Varric said, heading back towards the tavern.

Evune nodded wistfully, and Solas felt his heart sink as he saw her eyes hang low, walking past him to follow Varric. Watching her walk down the hill, he caught Cassandra staring at him out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to face her she raised an eyebrow at him in judgement. He tried to hold his composure, but he could feel the tips of his ears flush red with embarrassment. The Seeker scoffed before turning to follow the others. Solas clenched his fists and closed his eyes… Soon they would all move on and forget about this. Like it never happened. This was, after all, just a passing fancy.

He took a deep breath before collecting himself and trailing behind to the tavern as well.

* * *

Evune threw her things on the floor by the door, shutting it behind her and letting out a sigh of relief. Tonight, at least, there would be a bed. The first she’d seen in weeks.

Kicking her shoes off onto the floor, she undid the buckles on her vest, and set to removing it. She peeled it off, leaving only her black undershirt. She stretched her arms above her head, taking in the air to her now exposed mid-drift. Relishing in the relief to be free of the confines of the leather.  
She could feel the cool air wash over the scars on her abdomen from her earlier wounds, and relished in the comfort it brought.  
She pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair fall down her back, and run her fingers through it in an attempt to comb out the knots. Fumbling wildly, she twisted her fingers in her hair, and let out a loud yelp, as the knots seemed to multiply around her fingers. She huffed as she tried to slip her fingers out from the knots, hearing a knock on her door just as she freed the last of her digits from the mess that was her hair.

“Yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout!” She said exasperatedly, swinging the door open and rolling her eyes in frustration. Freezing at the sight of Solas.

He stood, lips pursed together, as he looked over her disheveled state. Her hair, tangled in knots, hung to the side of her face. Her arm gripped the side of the door above her head, pulling her undershirt up just enough to expose her hip bone, and he swallowed hard before quickly shifting his vision back to her eyes before she noticed his eyes had wandered.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean--”

“No need to apologize, da’len.” Solas said, glancing up at the tangled mess of hair that fell over her shoulder, “I heard you yell. I was only trying to make sure you were alright.”

“So,” Evune said, smirking, “Is this your ‘thing’? Saving damsels in distress?” she brought down her hand and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning her weight to one side.

Her smirk was driving him delirious, but he maintained composure, folding his arms behind his back.

“I don’t tend to make a habit of it. No.” He smirked back. Oh Gods, _he was flirting._

“Well then I’ll consider myself lucky.” Evune said, her smile widening.

“Is there anything you need saving from tonight?” He asked, his voice fell like honey out of his mouth, and Evune felt a chill rush up her spine as the words twisted salaciously through the room.

“Unless you have a hair comb, I’m afraid there will be no saving me from this mess.” She said, gesturing to her hair, and rolling her eyes again.

“I actually believe I may be of some assistance.” Solas said, turning abruptly and walking back to his room.

Evune caught a glance of confusion before he broke eye contact, and she stuck her head out her room watching him head back to his room. He returned in the hall a few seconds later, closing his door behind him, before reaching her doorway again and stopping before her and holding out his hand.  
His fingers unfurled to reveal a delicate hair comb. Evune stepped back in confusion furrowing her brow, as she looked in bewilderment between the comb and his clean shaven head.

“I don’t… Why do you have that?” She asked, pointing down curiously at the comb in his hand, trying not to laugh.

“Did you ever consider I may have had hair before we met?” He asked, letting out a sigh.

She squinted at him, observing his face, and scanning his features before she shook her head.

“No… No, not really.” She responded.

He let out a small chuckle, and held the comb out to her again.

“I found it. A long time ago…” He said as her eyes poured over the piece.

It was turquoise, adorned with small flowers of all shades of pink. And placed among the petals was a small fish swimming along the handle of the brim. It was immaculately detailed, and it was finery like Evune had never seen before.

“And why did you keep it?” She asked, tracing her fingers delicately over the finer details of the comb, her eyes glittering with wonder at it’s beauty. His heart raced whenever she was fascinated by something. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes danced with wonder at the discovery of anything new or foreign to her.

“I think I found comfort in it’s beauty. For a time, I thought it reminded me what I was trying to save.”

“And now?”

He looked up at her, her eyes still fixated on the comb. As her finger traced the edges of the comb, he could feel her finger delicately trace down the palm of his hand, sending floods of fire through his body again.

“Now I want you to have it.”

She pulled back suddenly, looking up at him.

“I can’t take something that is this important to you.”

“You aren’t. I’m giving it to you.” He said, placing it in her hand and folding her fingers around it.

His fingers were soft and warm. Delicate but firm. She looked down at them, tenderly wrapped around her own hands, and held her breath. He drew his own hands back slowly, and she swore she could feel his magic passing to her. __It must be her imagination.__ But as the tips of his fingers drifted away from her, she suddenly felt a chill in the room. She looked into his eyes, clutching the comb to her chest.  
Her heart seemed to flutter around her rib cage as she tried to think of what to say. No one had ever given her a gift before, and she was uncertain of how to respond to such a gesture.

“I… Thank you.” She said, looking back down at the comb in her hands.

She lifted the comb to the top of her head, and immediately the teeth became tangled in her hair, she dropped her hands in defeat, and tossed her head back, letting out a guttural groan in annoyance.  
Solas tried to hold back a laugh, but she caught him and shot him a glare.

“Sit, da’len.” Solas said, gesturing to a chair to the side of the room, still trying to maintain composure.

She collapsed into the chair as he walked behind her.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to her hair where the comb was now trapped.

Evune nodded as she leaned back in the chair. She felt his fingers run through her hair, and closed her eyes as the same warming sensation coursed back into her body from his fingertips. Within moments he had freed the comb, and set to work on the knots she had created earlier. Her heart was racing as his fingers worked their way through her locks. Occasionally brushing the nape of her neck and sending shivers down her spine.  
She folded her hands to keep from fidgeting nervously, and tried to focus her mind elsewhere.

“Solas?”

“Mm?”

“About what happened today…” She started, looking down at her hands. “What would you do?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, fingers still delicately weaving through her hair.

“I mean, who would you side with?”

“Is this not what you have advisers for?” He quipped.

“I suppose. It’s just…” she paused, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what to do here. I’m meant to gain allies, but how can I do that when the people hate me? I’m a mage, a Dalish mage, at that. Maybe it’s foolish, I just thought that perhaps we would find the mages and I wouldn’t feel so--”

“Alone?” Solas interrupted, the words sticking in his throat.

“Yes.” She sighed.

He finished untangling the last of the knots in her hair, and began gently running the comb through her hair.

“You are in a strange place. Far from your home and your people, I suspect anyone would feel alone were they in your position.”

“But that’s the thing. It isn’t anyone. It’s me. I’m expected to bring peace to a world I’m not even a part of… And I’m afraid that I will fail.”

Solas finished combing her hair, brushing it back over her shoulders and walking around to her front to face her. His heart was pounding in his ears as she recounted to him conversations he had with himself on too many nights alone.

“Fear of failure is normal. But do not let it control you.”

“Fear of failure I can handle,” She said, “It’s the fact that my failure could lead others to suffer that scares me the most.”

Solas felt his chest tighten at her words, boring guilt into him, though she was completely unaware.

“If I fail, what will become of my people? We’ve lost enough…” She said, starting to choke up.

The knots rolled around his torso, twisting his insides as she spoke. But he knew she was not him, and he believed in her. _He believed in her._ That came as a surprise even to himself… He couldn’t remember the last time he believed in anyone or anything. Looking down at the comb in his hands that had served as his only reminder of a life that no longer existed, he desperately grasped for what advice he could offer her.

“There is nothing I can say to make this easier for you. But I believe if anyone can make this decision, it’s you.” He knelt down before her, putting himself at eye level with her. Seeing her pained expression made his heart ache, and he reached out to grab her hand, placing the comb on her palm, but hesitated to let go of her hand. Just as she hesitated to pull away. “I’m sorry that this happened to you. And I’m sorry for the burden of responsibility you are now forced to bear. But I will help you, in any way I can.”

Evune leaned forward, running her fingers through her hair, stopping only a few inches from Solas’s face. He held his breath, afraid to breathe or move.

“Thank you, Solas.” She said softly, “I’m sorry for letting you see me this way.”

She looked down and the comb again, distracting herself from his gaze, as a strand of hair fell into her face, but before she could reach up, she felt his finger trace it along her cheek and tuck it behind her ear, tracing his thumb down her jawline as she looked back up into his eyes.

Solas sat, internally screaming as his hand grazed her skin. _What was he doing?_ He felt like he had no control over his actions, and his mind raced through all the different ways it was wrong. But none of them seemed to matter. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Had he not known better, he could have sworn that time magic had frozen them in place right there. And for that he would have been eternally grateful.

Evune parted her lips as she started leaning closer. She needed to stop. She wanted to stop. But her body leaned forward just the same, drawn to him. She had spent weeks inching closer to him, believing she was testing his resolve. But it was her own resolve that had been broken.

Just then the deafening silence of the room was broken by a loud, disruptive cough. The pair jumped back, and turned to see Varric standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a pint of ale in his hand.  
Solas quickly stood up and collected himself, clearing his throat, and holding his hands behind his back once more, and glancing down casually at Evune.

“And that is how you can more adequately control the mark on your hand in precarious situations involving time magic.” He lied, unconvincingly.

“Ah. Yes. Thank you.” Evune said, standing up and playing along, before ushering him to the door. “Well! It’s been a long day, and I could use some sleep. So I will see you both tomorrow.”

Varric stood with a drunken smirk on his faced, completely bemused by the show being put on.

“ _Good night, Varric._ ” Evune said forcefully, gently nudging him back into the hall, and abruptly shutting the door in his face.

Solas hurried down the hall to his own room before Varric had time to stop him, and slammed the door shut. His heart was pounding, and his mind was racing. It was too close, and he couldn’t let it happen again. But as his heart slowed it’s pounding, and he sunk into his bed, he knew wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything before.


	18. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns from Redcliffe, and Solas and Evune try and cut things off with one another before they begin. But it's never that simple.
> 
> Feat. More flashbacks to their "academic" nights away from camp.

Evune dismounted and led her horse to the stable as the group arrived back at Haven. She and Solas hadn’t spoken since the night at the inn. She wasn’t sure, at this point, if she was the one avoiding him, or if he was the one avoiding her.

Master Dennet walked up to greet her and took the reins out of her hand.

“She served you well, I assume?” He said.

“She did. Thank you.” Evune yawned.

“You should get some rest, Harold. A tired rider is no good to a steed. Even one as good as mine.”

Evune nodded and turned around, seeing Solas standing a few feet off with his own steed, back towards her. She crossed her arms against the cold, quickly lowering her eyes to the ground in case he turned around, and hurried toward the gate.

The wind was picking up, and whipped her hair around her face as she grasped at flailing strands trying to hold it back. She could feel her nose and cheek flush from the icy winds as she started up the stairs into Haven. Snow began to fall down from the sky, and she pulled her cloak up over her head, eyes still fixated on the ground.

 _ _The other night was a mistake.__ She thought to herself. __How was she going to fix this?__ Her mind raced.

She had asked him to help her learn more about the fade. And at the time, her intent had been genuine. But over their time together, she felt a growing attraction to him. She had convinced herself it was nothing more than a passing fancy, but that night…This was going too far. Corypheus needed to be defeated, and they couldn’t afford… __complications__.

Her breath danced in the wind as she let out a heavy sigh, turning her head to look up at the snowflakes floating down from the clouds.

She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm, as a familiar voice shocked her back, sending chills racing through her body again.

“Evune.”

“Solas.” Evune said, turning to face him. Inside, she was shaking violently, but she held her composure.

“I wanted to apologize for the other evening. I should not have allowed it.” He folded his arms behind his back. His chest was wrenched tight as he spoke. He hated himself for allowing things to go so far, still, he couldn’t help but want more. But he knew that to let things go further would only make things worse, and he couldn't avoid her forever.

Evune scanned his face as he wore a vacant expression. She had never seen him so devoid of emotion, and yet, somehow, he seemed strained.

"I think we can both agree it would be best for us to not allow ourselves to be distracted by... childish temptations." She noticed the corner of his mouth twitch as he said that, and felt a pain in her chest as she watched his expression harden.

“I agree." She lied. "I wanted to apologize too…” Her gaze drifted downward before she caught herself and looked back to his face. “For letting you see me that way.”

Her words stung him. He never meant for her to feel ashamed. He unclenched his fists behind his back, and softened his expression, almost unintentionally.  
  
“You have no reason to apologize.” He tightened his fingers tightly around his elbows once again, trying to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her. To comfort her. “The fault was mine, and mine alone. I assure you, I wont let it happen again.”

She knew that it was likely for the best. Those _complications_ were still lingering her mind… But she couldn’t help but to feel sad when he confirmed those sentiments himself. She nodded forcefully, unsure of what to say. She was afraid that if she spoke, she’d say something foolish, so she quickly turned and started walking back to her cabin.

 _Yes, **much** less foolish._ She thought, rolling her eyes at herself. They still had to work with each other, and it wasn't as though she hadn't had equal part in what had happened between them. She quickly came to a stop and spun back around.

“Solas!” She called out. “I, um…" Evune paused, unsure of what to actually say once she had attracted his attention, "You have no reason to apologize either.” She nodded and turned to carry on.

Solas stayed frozen in place, watching her walk away. _No reason to apologize._ Guilt began to overwhelm him as he hurried back to his own cabin, the snow being the only relief from the burning of his ears. _If only she knew._

He arrived back at his cabin and slammed the door shut. The room was dark and cold, but he stood silently in the middle of the room, clenching his fists in frustration.

Every night they had spent talking had only brought him further away from his goal. She was a distraction. A distraction that he never would have allowed himself to succumb to if it was anyone else. But it wasn’t anyone else, it was her. Their paths had crossed because of his own mistakes, and now she was burdened with the fate of the world, and he couldn’t do anything to relieve her of that responsibility.

And still, their evenings spent together echoed in his mind like footsteps in an empty hallway.

* * *

_“Solas?” Evune asked, sitting on top of a rock and looking down at him as he meditated._

_They had managed to steal a few hours alone after nearly a week of trying to deal with the rebel mages and templars, whose war with each other had spilled out across the Hinterlands. Most nights, fighting could still be heard in the distance, but tonight, the air was quiet. They had wandered deep into the forest. Deeper than usual._

_He had followed Evune until she discovered a small clearing, rushing to it with excitement as the moon peaked through the canopy above and illuminated the small pool of water that filled the area._

_For a while, they sat, saying nothing, while they enjoyed the peaceful serenity of their new found sanctuary. But Solas knew her curiosity would not be sated for long, and he was ready for her inquiries._

_“Hm?” He replied, unable to hold back the smirk at her predictability._

_“Can you tell me about the Rite of Tranquility?”_

_“I believe I gave you some books about the topic already, did I not?”_

_“You gave me **a** book.” She responded sarcastically, with a smirk on her face. “But…” Her voice trailed off, as her eyes drifted upwards.  
_

_“But you didn’t read it?” Solas sighed._

_“I didn’t have time.” She snapped back, playfully. “I do have a lot on my plate right now, you know.”_

_“And yet you’re here in the forest with me instead of preparing for tomorrow.”_

_“This is different. I still need a break every now and then.”_

_“You could spend it reading.” He laughed. He appreciated their discussions, but more than anything, their banter. It was the only time he felt he could actually tear his mind away from the mistakes that surrounded him at every turn._

_“Books are too heavy to carry.”_

_“I assure you I’m heavier than a book."_

_“Yes.” She chuckled, “But I don’t actually have to carry you.”_

_“As the Harold, I suspect you wouldn’t have to carry anything else you didn’t want to either. Such as a book.” He couldn’t help but to smile as he looked up at her._

_“And make someone else carry my things?” She said theatrically, her words dripping with sarcasm, “How lazy do you think I am?!”_

_“You’re the one who didn’t bring their book because it was ‘too heavy’.” He laughed again, and she shot him a playful glare. It sent shivers up his spine, and he turned away, closing his eyes once again, trying to regain focus. “Surely you’ve heard of The Rite of Tranquility before?” He asked, trying to steady his voice._

_“Well, yes… I know that it takes away your magic. It changes you. Who you are…”_

_“The Rite of Tranquility cuts off a mage from the Fade.” Solas said, he hated to talk about it, but he wouldn’t deny her the knowledge that he promised. “As a result they are unable to use their magic. But they also lose the ability to dream… To feel.”_

_“To feel?”_

_“A side effect of the process, I’m afraid.”_

_He heard Evune swallow hard, followed by silence as she shifted on her perch above him._

_“I’ve heard…” She trailed off, seemingly unsure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she thought to ask. “I’ve heard some mages voluntarily choose this. Is that true?”_

_“Yes.” He replied._

* * *

Solas shook his head, and paced over to his bed, lighting a small candle on the bedside table with a flick of his wrist. He knew telling her that would only hurt her. But he couldn’t bring himself to lie to her, though it would have made things easier if he had. The only thing he could do now was to stop this before it got further. Before he slipped up and did what he so desperately wanted to do that night in Redcliffe.

The last thing he needed was to lose his focus, himself, his purpose, over a simple crush. But as he desperately tried to convince himself of what he was saying, he still knew it was a lie.

He rubbed his eyes, and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees, and watched as the wold jaw bone that hung from his neck dangled below his face. He watched it swing back and forth, his frustrations growing louder as it moved, before he flung himself back on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Telling her the truth was not an option. Not if he wanted to accomplish his goals. The fate of his people hung in the balance, and he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by petty base desires.

He pressed his face harder into the pillow before rolling over on his back and taking a deep breath. He needed to go somewhere familiar, peaceful… He was never good at confronting his own emotions in the waking world.

As he took a final breath, the world around him slowly began to fade into a shadow of itself, and he finally started to feel safe again.

If anyone had answers, it would be the spirits that walked the Fade. In times of need, they had always been there for him, and tonight, he found himself in desperate need.

* * *

* * *

The wooden door creaked open on it’s hinges, swinging quickly as the wind forced it’s way inside. The room was dark and cold, and Evune shivered as she stomped her feet free of snow. She waved her hand through the air, and the room sparked to life with light, as she rubbed her arms, magic coursing through her fingers to warm her bones.

Over her time spent there, her room had become littered with books and papers that Solas had given her. Sitting on the table was the book she had last been reading. A book on the ‘Rite of Tranquility’…

* * *

_“That’s horrible!” Evune shouted from her perch down to Solas as he meditated by the pools of a small pond._

_The forest hummed with the sounds of nature around them, and the water gently kissed the edges of the pool. The moon was bright in the sky, and it crept it’s way through the thick foliage to catch the waves, emanating a soft blue glow before them._

_Solas kept his eyes closed, and didn’t move._

_“It’s just ignorant.” She huffed, sliding off the rock, and walking toward Solas. She hadn’t meant to let her emotions get the better of her, but the topic had never been something she had discussed fondly. She had heard the stories, and often had nightmares of being captured by the templars and made tranquil. To lose everything…_

_“It's fear.” Solas responded, peeking at her from the corner of his eye as she plopped down on the ground beside him._

_“Is there a difference?” She said, leaning back on her hands and letting out and exasperated sigh._

_Solas smirked in response. Amused, it seemed._

_“Often times, I suppose there isn’t.” He let out a soft chuckle and turned to face her. “Tell me, da’len, what is it that you fear most?”_

_Evune went stiff. She had never thought much about the issue._

_“I suppose I’m afraid that I’ll fail the Inquisition… And my people.” She looked down at her hands._

_“Those are things anyone would fear. I’m asking you.” Solas said, sharply. Even when he pushed her to look deeper than the surface, she was always comforted by his voice._

_She thought for a brief moment before laying back in the grass and looking up to the treetops, watching the leaves rustle in the wind above them._

_“Losing myself…” She sighed. “… Willingly.”_

_“And you think you would?”_

_“I wouldn’t!” She exclaimed in protest shooting back up again. “Well, not… What if the people turn on me? What if I have no choice?” Her voice cracked as she spat out the words._

_“There is always a choice, da’len.” He said, standing up. Evune looked up at him, anger and sadness continuing to overwhelm her. But as she looked up into his eyes, she felt it all slip away._

_“Sometimes it doesn’t seem that way.” She said, glancing down at her hand again._

_Solas reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to draw her attention back to him._

_“This is not your fault.” He said._

_“No. But I didn’t have a choice.” She felt defeated, heavy. She looked back up to him, looking for any excuse to end the conversation. “We should head back to camp. It’s getting late.”_

_She turned to head back to camp, and he kept a gentle hold on her hand until she got out of reach, slowly letting it fall beside her, as if he didn’t want to let go._

* * *

Evune grasped her hand, rubbing her thumb into her palm where his had been. His touches lingered all over her body. From the scars he had healed, to the trail he had traced along her cheek, to the pulsating mark on her hand that he had helped contain, and shown her how to use.

She was worried her simple _crush_ had become more than she realized.

Her heart started racing as she reached up to finger the scars on her side through her clothes. Shaking her head, she pulled off her armor, and fell into bed with a loud moan. Her body was sore, and begging for the sweet release of sleep, and she was more than happy to oblige. Perhaps her dreams would offer answers that she couldn’t provide herself.


	19. Where Dreams Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune and Solas try to get some sleep, hoping that will help them clear their minds. But they let their guard down, and things wind up getting even more complicated for both of them.

Stepping into a clearing, Evune looked around. The Fade reflected faint images of the Free Marches. The forests and mountains she remembered so vividly sprung to life around her in a fog. She walked forward, tracing her fingers across the petals of the recreated flowers she remembered making crowns out of as a child.

The air smelled sweet like honeysuckle, and voices drifted across the Fade in a combined whisper. She closed her eyes to focus on the voices, and felt her makeshift world shift. Something had changed. Opening her eyes, before her stood a visage of herself. She was hiding from the templars. Their voices carrying through the trees. And she was alone. Evune took a step closer to the visage, when suddenly, it ran through her, and the Fade templar’s attention was drawn to her. She panicked, turning to run, realizing there was now a bow and arrow in her hand she turned to fire a shot, taking one of them down before she realized she was in a dream. She closed her eyes, forcing the image away, and her weapon and the other templar vanished.

She slowly approached the slain templar, whose body remained, and rolled him over. Removing his helmet she was confronted with Commander Cullen’s face, his eye whited out, and staring back at her. Dead.

She gasped, fumbling backwards into another templar’s legs, turning to look up at him. Again she was confronted with another visage of Cullen. His towering demeanor staring down at her, enraged. Without saying a word, the visage reached out and landed it’s palm squarely on her forehead, and she could feel all the energy being drained out of her body.

Evune squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _It’s just a dream._ She reminded herself. She focused all her energy back into the visage as it dissipated. She collapsed, her mind racing, and slowly brought her knees into her chest.

She had finally started to find a place among the Inquisition, but Solas was the one person she had always felt the most connected to. At first she thought it was because he was an elf… Or maybe because he was a mage… But in her time spent in the Inquisition, she had met other elves and mages, people she had grown to think of as friends… but it wasn’t the same.

She loved to sit for hours asking him questions. Picking his brain for every detail she could to learn everything he knew. But after what happened in Redcliffe, there was no way to go back to the way things were before. He had made it clear he no longer wanted them to be _distracted._ Evune knew what had happened between them was wrong, but a part of her didn't care. Without him, who could she trust now?

 _“Da’len!”_ She heard a familiar voice shout through the fade.

It was her Keeper. Lifting her head, she saw her clan’s caravan being raided. Templars running back and forth, trying to catch or murder her people, one by one. Her eyes grew wide, as she scrambled to her feet, and ran to try and help.

"No!" She cried out, rushing towards the burning wreckage of her home. The caravan, however, seemed to remain just out of reach. No matter how far she ran, she could never reach it. She was forced to watch, unable to do anything to stop it. Finally she heard a voice. A low rumble that she swore she could feel in her gut.

 _“Will you submit?”_ The disembodied voice boomed. _“Will you sacrifice yourself, for your people?”_ The voice let out a shrill cackle, and she clenched her fists in response. A demon. She was letting her emotions get the better of her, and they were drawn to that fear.

“No.” Evune said forcefully.

 _“Tsk, tsk.”_ The voice hissed in response. _“So you would let your people die only to spare yourself. Selfish girl. **I** can keep them safe. I can offer **you** a way to keep them safe.”_

Evune could feel long fingers wrap around her shoulders, and suddenly Solas’s voice rumbled from behind her as she felt his chest press against her back. The demon had taken the most obvious form.

 _“What is it that you fear most, da’len?”_ Her eyes shot open, and she went stiff, as he whispered in her ear. Repeating Solas's own words back to her. _“Losing yourself, or those you love?"_

The demon's long slender fingers traced up her shoulders, wrapping around her neck, as the other had pulled her back into his body. She tried to pull away, fighting back. The demon had sensed more of her fears than she realized, and she was having a difficult time controlling her emotions as the demon whispered into her ear.

_"Or is it **desire** that brings you here?" _Evune pushed away forcefully, finally wriggling free of the demon's grasp.

"Do not toy with me, demon!" She shouted, firmly standing before it, fists clenched.

_"And so it is."_ The demon jeered, looking over her shoulder at something before vanishing...

* * *

* * *

Solas opened his eyes, glancing around at the world that followed. He had gone to sleep with the intention of finding his friend, but he was in an altogether unfamiliar place. He looked around, obviously his thoughts had clouded his judgement, and the Fade reflected that. It had brought him somewhere he did not intend.

Suddenly he heard a voice. But not the echoes of the Fade as he so often came her to hear, this was a voice he knew all too well… Evune. He had been drawn to her presence. Not only was she a distraction to his plans in the waking world, but she had invaded his dreams as well. _Or he had invaded hers._ He scolded himself and turned to leave, finding himself, instead, face to face with her dreams once again, unable to escape.

He hadn’t wanted to leave. Not really. He wanted to know that she was okay, he wanted to know what she dreamed about. He had denied himself the desire to interfere with her dreams since he had first seen her, and then only to save her life. But the Fade could sense his longing, and as much as he knew he should walk away, no matter where he turned, he was brought back to her.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking out at the destruction of her clan. The visions were the work of a demon, no doubt. He surveyed the scene, bloody and violent. He could feel her pain and anguish, and glanced around looking for her, his heart stopping in his throat when he did.

Standing beyond the visage of flames and screaming elves was Evune. And behind her a fear demon that had taken the form of… __him__. He stepped back, startled. Was she afraid of _him_?

 _“What is it you fear most, da’len?”_ The demon’s voice pierced Solas’s ears as he scowled. _“Losing yourself, or those you love?”_ The demon traced it's fingers around her throat, pulling her closer... A lump formed in Solas's throat, and all he wanted to do was call out to her. To tell her that he would never hurt her. But he couldn't risk her finding out that he had been here. that he had seen any of this. Not after he had told her they needed to keep their distance from one another.

He closed his eyes, but was abruptly caught off guard by a gentle touch on his arm. Opening his eyes, he realized that the scene before him had disappeared, and glancing down to his side, he saw Evune glancing up at him sweetly, her hand still on his arm. She was wearing a long, white, chiffon dress. Soft and thin, it hung to the ground, draping her figure. Her hair hung down over her shoulders in a cascade of waves, and her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him longingly.

Of course, this wasn’t really Evune. Simply his own desires being reflected in the Fade by the spirits those emotions had drawn. But seeing those desires reflected back to him made him feel guilt. He couldn't shake her from his thoughts, even in sleep.

“No.” He said, brushing aside the visage’s hand. He desperately avoided looking down, and kept his eyes straight ahead, fearing his inevitable fall to temptation.

_“No?"_

“I am not here to seek the pleasures of… _desire_.” He tried to pull his arm away, but she clung to it, reaching her free hand up to touch his face.

He quickly grabbed her hand, glaring down at the visage in anger. But the visage of Evune stood firm, smiling a devilish grin. Slowly, he released his grip as her hand brushed against his cheek softly. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach. This was wrong… But he knew that this was all he could ever have. _And he had to have her._

He suddenly felt her lips graze across his, before bearing down on him with the same vigor he felt for her. He pressed back, his hands moving to touch every part of her her could reach. He grasped at the skirt of her dress, desperately wanting to satiate all his needs, consumed by his passion and desire. But this wasn’t __her__. Not really. Shoving the demon away from him, he stepped back.

 _“Please, Solas…”_ The spirit purred, reaching out to him as he continued to back away, _“I know you want this. I know you want me.”_

“ ** _You_ **are not **_her_**.” He said, hanging his head low, in shame. The demon scoffed before returning to it's true form and dissipating.

He turned to find Evune in her dream once again, but she had vanished. No doubt she had woken up while he had been distracted. Yet again, he had allowed himself to become distracted from his goals because of his feelings for her. Feelings he could no longer dismiss as a simple "childish distraction".

* * *

* * *

Evune shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, and gasping for breath.

 _“I know you want this.”_ The words repeated in her ears, pounding like a drum. _“I know you want me.”  
  
_ After the demon had vanished, she turned around only to be confronted with Solas and... _her_. Had he been spying on her? Were the demons trying to show her this on purpose? How had she seen him, and why was he there? So many questions raced through her head, as she lifted her hands to cover her face. What had she even seen? Her heart beat faster the longer she thought about what she had seen. He was the one who had told her it would be better for them to not allow things to go further than that night at Redcliffe. She knew that it was for the best too, but she had been convinced he was genuine. _Had he been lying too?_

She rubbed her eyes as the light from outside seeped in through the window. The village bustled, and the birds chirped, the sounds growing more deafening as her mind raced on what she had just seen. She felt like a fool for having not seen it sooner. He wanted what any man would... And it was, she thought, her own ignorance that led her to mistaking that desire for legitimate affection. But all the same, she wondered why was Solas even there. In _her_ dream?

"Oh no." She groaned aloud to herself, remembering her own dreams.

She had been confronted with her own fears that the people she cared the most about would be taken from her, or worse, turn on her. And now he likely knew he was one of those people.  
She leaned back against the wall with a heavy sigh. The day was young, but she needed to forget.

Throwing the blankets off her, she got dressed, and opened the door. The sunlight was blinding, and she squinted as her eyes adjusted. Despite the weather the night before, the weather was perfect. She took a deep breath, and started quickly towards the tavern, praying to whatever Gods might be listening to make sure she didn't run into him on her way.


	20. No Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune heads to the tavern to clear her mind from what she saw, and gets some friendly advice.

“Pfffffft! That’s pig shite!” Evune could hear Sera’s voice as she approached the tavern.

She glanced up to where Solas usually spent his days at Haven, lingering outside his own cabin. Thankfully, the spot he usually stood was vacant today. She hurried along and in through the door before that changed, and as she entered, she realized who Sera had been arguing with.

Varric sat in his chair, leaned back with his feet on the table before him. One hand rested casually behind his head, and the other held firmly onto a mug filled with ale that sloshed around with each motion of his hand.

“Hey, you asked.” He shrugged, taking another swig.

“So you expect me to believe this Flemesh-whatever turned into a dragon?” She said, rolling her eyes at the smirking dwarf.

“Cassandra didn’t believe it either.”

“You two are drinking early.” Evune said, walking up to the table.

“Hah!” Varric laughed, “I used to live in a tavern in Kirkwall! This is nothin’! There was even an elf I knew," he said, leaning in closer to Sera, "he could drink the whole stock of the strongest mead you ever tasted, and still beat any ten templars in a fight!”

“Pffft.” Sera scoffed.

“It’s true, I swear!” Varric proclaimed, taking another swig.

“Do you mind if I join?” Evune asked, gesturing to an empty seat at the table.

“Sure! As long as it's not too early.” Varric laughed, signaling the bartender for another round. “First round is on me.” He winked.

“Thanks.” Evune smiled, and took a seat. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn.

“You alright?” Sera asked. "You look like right shite."

“Yeah,” Evune responded, chuckling over Sera's brashness, “I just didn’t sleep well last night.” She sighed, and she could her eyelids getting heavy before a mug hit the table in front of her, snapping her back awake momentarily.

“Nightmares?” Sera prodded. A smirk fell over her lips, “Or was it a __dirty__ dream?” The young elf erupted into laughter.

Evune shot a glance toward Varric. __Had he told her what happened in Redcliffe?__

“ _ _Not__ a ‘dirty’ dream.” Evune glared. Immediately she feared she had protested a bit too much. She grabbed her drink and began chugging. The ale poured down her throat and she felt the warmth build up in her stomach and seep into her bones. Finishing the last of it before she realized, she set the mug down and wiped her lip, taking a deep breath and looking back at both of her companions, who were now staring at her.

“What?” She asked.

“That was hot.” Sera snickered, staring at Evune with her eyes wide.

“Wanna talk?” Varric asked, raising his hand to the barkeep again, signaling for another round.

“No. I came here specifically not to think about it.” Evune groaned, slumping back in her chair. But random images still danced around her head, and she tapped her fingers on the table nervously as a distraction, awaiting her drink.

The tavern was small, but each table was full of soldiers and villagers alike, trading stories, playing Wicked Grace, and drinking to forget the threat that loomed over their heads. Glancing around she realized that most of the soldiers were comprised of former Templars, and suddenly a wave of discomfort washed over her. Every glance sent a chill down her spine.  
She straightened up in her seat and took a deep breath. _It's all in your head._ She told herself, shaking the thoughts lose as they clung to the back of her mind.

“Harold!” A voice boomed into the tavern as a large shadow filled the doorway. Several patrons stood to attention saluting the voice, but even despite that she knew who it was.

A lump caught in the back of her throat as she closed her eyes, worried that if she turned around to face him, she would see his eyes, empty and white as they had been in her dream. She felt her heart start pounding nervously, and turned around slowly, as Commander Cullen walked through the door.

“At ease.” He said to his men, who settled back into their chairs as he came to stop beside her. “Apologies, I heard you were awake and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” His face seemed so kind, nothing like her dream. He seemed genuinely concerned for her well being, and his concern only made her more nervous.

Evune glanced over to Varric and Sera who both seemed to be avoiding eye contact to suddenly pay keen attention to their drinks. And as her eyes glanced around the room, she noticed the patrons start to whisper among one another as they stole glance towards her and the Commander.

“Is there any reason I shouldn’t be?” She asked, still nervous of his presence, but unwilling to show it.

“I heard what happened in Redcliffe, Lady Lavellan. The rift, the... mages.” His voice softened, and she swore she could hear a genuine sincerity in his voice.

“Ah… Yes. I’m fine. Just a few scars, nothing to worry about.” She said hurriedly, shifting nervously in her seat, and glancing down as the barkeep placed another drink in front of her, ready to consume the whole drink in one gulp just to calm her nerves. Cullen’s expression indicated that he realized her discomfort, and he took a step back.

“Right. Then I’m glad to hear it. I’ll let you return to your duties.” The commander bowed his head to the group as he turned to walk out. Evune watching him as he disappeared outside the tavern.

“I was wondering when he would show up.” Varric said. Evune turned back to the pair, Sera sat snickering into her mug, and Varric raised a suggestive eyebrow towards her.

“I have no idea what you two find so amusing.” Evune glared, as another mug was sat in front of her.

“Seems Curly has been asking about you all morning.” Varric said, taking another swig.

Evune turned around, confused. Her and the commander had barely spoken at all, and the last time they did wasn’t exactly under the best of conditions.

“Why should he care about that?”

Sera erupted into laughter.

“Because he likes you, you daft nug!” Sera continued cackling, drawing the attention of the other patrons.

“What?” Evune shot a glance back to Varric. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Maybe.” Varric said. “Maybe he’s just concerned and feels bad about how things left off last time you two talked. Either way, you _could_ always go ask.”

“I don’t think so.” Evune said, taking a swig. “I have no interest in bedding a __templar.__ ”

“Oh, they’re not all bad.” Varric chuckled. Evune scrunched her face in response.

“Don’t go getting all _elfy_!” Sera snapped at her.

“I’m sorry, elfy?” Evune asked, confused.

“You know, _elfy_. Thinking you’re better than anyone.”

“I don’t--”

“It’s like this; He’s people. You’re people. You both have an itch to scratch. So scratch it. Well… if you’re into that sort of thing.” She winked.

“Varric?” Evune asked, hoping for some kind of lifeline.

“She has a point…” Varric said into his mug.

“Varric!” Evune shot back, punching him in the shoulder and causing him to spill ale down the front of his chest as he laughed jovially in response, wiping it away.

“Look, all I’m saying is that it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him. We don’t know how long we are going to all be stuck here, and maybe you both need a distraction from… _restless nights_.” He smirked and the pair erupted into laughter.

Evune rolled her eyes, and chugged the last of her ale.

“Alright,” Sera said, pushing out her chair and standing up, “I’m getting out of here. This place is boring.”

“Where are you going?” Varric asked.

“What’s it to you?” Sera jeered at him. “It’s none of _your_ business.”

“Fine, fine.” Varric said defensively, “I was just asking.”

“Well next time, don’t.” Sera said as she turned on her heel and marched out of the tavern. The pair watched her walk out of the tavern, nose held high, walking with a purpose as they both shook their heads and turned back to face one another.

“You know, I think the more I get to know her, the less she makes sense to me.” Varric said into his mug as he took another drink. Evune chuckled, and looked down into her own mug. “Another round?” He asked.

“No, I’m okay. I should probably get going too. I’m sure someone needs me for… _Something_.” She wasn't sure where she planned to go, but the tavern was clearly offering no respite from her dreams.

“Hey,” Varric stopped her as she was standing up. “I didn’t tell anyone about what I saw. It’s not my business to tell.”

“Thanks.” Evune said, looking down at her hands awkwardly as she began fidgeting. “I’d appreciate it if it could stay that way.” She smiled at Varric. Despite his stories and Cassandra’s skepticism of him, she still felt like she was beginning to trust someone other than Solas. It felt nice to have someone she could consider a friend.

“No problem, kiddo.” Varric said. “And, maybe this isn’t my place, but I saw you two talking last night.”

“Oh?” She could feel her face go red.

“Don’t worry, I only wanted to say that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to spend more time with other people here. Branch out a little. I think you might be surprised at how different people are than you might give them credit for.”

“Maybe you’re right. I just don’t feel comfortable here. So many strange faces and customs. I miss my friends... And my people.”

“I think we all feel that way right now.” Varric said solemnly. “Just give him a chance. I think he knows how you feel and is just trying to be more accommodating. At least give the man credit for trying.” He chuckled.

Evune sighed and went to stand up again.

“I’ll think about it. But __only__ as a friend.” She laughed, “Thanks again Varric.”

“Anytime.” He smiled and raised his mug to her.

As she walked out of the tavern, she glanced up to see Solas walking out of his cabin. He turned to face her, but she turned away before their eyes met. She stared at the ground listening to her heart pound in her ears. After seeing his dreams, she couldn’t get the images out of her head. But if he had wanted to part ways with her, why would he tell her he didn’t want things to go any further? It didn’t matter. If they were going to leave what happened in Redcliffe behind them, then they would need to stay apart until this infatuation subsided. Or at least minimize contact as much as possible.

Maybe Varric was right, she just needed a distraction. She turned and started towards the front gate, refusing to look back as she felt his gaze bore into her from behind. No matter what she did, she couldn’t look back now. He said he didn’t want things to go further, so she needed to move on. She lifted her head up to look before her, and quickened her pace to round the corner out of his line of sight, finally taking a breath of relief when she reached the front gate, and pushing it open to the cold mountain air.


	21. Pretenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas wakes up from his own dream, frustrated and upset. He's gonna need more than tea to get his mind off of his concerns today.

Solas opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he let out a heavy sigh. He sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his temples as his mind raced with images of her dreams now reflected in his own memory.

He was never meant to see that. Overwhelmed with guilt, he let out a frustrated groan into the palms of his hands before standing up. He began pacing back and forth, scolding himself. How could he let his desires overcome him like that? His infatuation was beginning to pose a serious problem. And worse was the fact that his only regret was in being unable to succumb to that. _  
_

He slammed his palms into the table in frustration. An old teacup rattled, and pencils rolled off onto the floor, clanking against the wooden panels as they fell. Loose parchments blew out to float gracefully down, settling around his feet. He grit his teeth in annoyance at his behavior and loss of composure. Straightening up again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing the tension in his shoulders and trying to calm himself. Grabbing his shirt off the floor he flicked it in the air to dust it off. He pulled it over his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. _How could he have let things get this far?_

As long as she was away from him, she wouldn’t get hurt. It pained him to think that she could be afraid of him, but if it kept her out of harms way, he was willing to let himself be the villain. He was used to that anyway. He clenched his fists and looked over at his kettle, scowling at the thought of the taste of tea.

He needed to get out of Haven.

Solas grabbed his staff and headed for the door. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him just as Sera approached him.

“Well if it isn’t high and mighty elfy man.” She said sharply. Even the mountain air wasn't enough to cover the scent of ale wafting from her lips as she spoke.

“Ah… Hello, Sera.” He responded. He was already frustrated, and no conversation with Sera was bound to help improve his mood. Especially not after she had been drinking.

“I don’t get it.” She said, crossing her arms and staring at him with a perplexed look on her face.

“And what is it that you "don't get"?” He asked, hardening his expression out of sheer displeasure.

“What she sees in you... Evune." Solas froze, "She’s nice, and fun, and not all snobby like you.”

“Our involvement is purely--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… “Academic”. We know. We _all_ know.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She turned to walk away, muttering gibberish insults under her breath as she disappeared inside the apothecary.

Solas let out a sigh of relief at her departure, and turned to walk down the stairs only to see Evune standing outside the tavern. She had awkwardly avoided eye contact, and now stood staring at the ground, her cheeks and ears tinged red. He stared at her, hoping she would come to talk to him, and ask him about the Fade like she so often did. But he knew it would be better if she didn't. Frozen in place, he watched her turn away without looking back and walk towards the gate.

Suddenly he felt an ache in his heart. A pain swelled that couldn’t be diminished with paltry distractions. A lump formed in his throat as he stopped himself from calling out to her, and he finally freed his feet from the ground and marched with purpose to the tavern. No doubt he would likely run into Varric, but the only alternative was having to follow her to the front gate, and likely run into another awkward confrontation. He’d rather take his chances with the dwarf. At least there was alcohol in the tavern.

* * *

“Chuckles!” Varric shouted as he walked through the doors. Solas closed his eyes and took a deep breath walking over to the dwarf’s table and taking a seat next to him.

“Varric.” He replied sternly.

“Seems like everyone is finding their way here this morning. Bad dreams all around Haven. Can’t say I’m jealous of all that dreaming stuff right about now.” Varric said.

Solas himself was baffled by what he had experienced. He was losing his focus.

“You only say that because you’ve never experienced it for yourself before.”

“Eh, maybe… But I'm too handsome to risk waking up looking like shit.” he said, laughing.

Solas shifted uncomfortably, trying to better present himself, as the barkeep set down a bottle of wine in front of him.

“I can’t believe you wont drink ale.” Varric scoffed.

“You’ve tasted it… I’d rather drink tea.” Solas snorted with a smirk.

“Tastes like home to me.” Varric stated nostalgically, taking another swig.

Solas took a drink himself, and stared intently at the bottle.

“Wanna talk about it?” Varric asked, leaning forward. "Your dream, I mean."

“No. Thank you.” Solas took another drink and set the bottle down. “I shouldn’t be here. I have… work to do.”

“Work? What work?” Varric scoffed.

"I need to find out what we are dealing with. If Ev-” Solas stopped himself, “If Lady Lavellan chooses to side with the mages, we must know what to expect.”

“And if she chooses to side with the templars?” Varric raised an eyebrow to him over the brim of his mug.

“Then we should still be able to seal the breach. That is our main objective, is it not?”

“Well, it’s good you feel that way. Evune just left to talk to Cullen. And after what happened at Redcliffe, I think she is still a bit shook up.”

He shot the dwarf a glare, and took another sip of wine.

“Don’t worry.” Varric laughed, “I’m not talking about… __that__.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about.” Solas snapped.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Varric smiled deviously.

Solas let out another sigh. None of this would have happened if he had just stayed away. _How could he be so foolish?_

“I trust you’ll at least respect her privacy.” Solas told Varric. The dwarf turned to him, almost confused. “Appearances are everything now. It wouldn’t do well to have her reputation tarnished by rumors.”

“Hey. She’s my friend too.” Varric said. “She asked me not to say anything, and I wont.”

“She talked to you about what happened?”

“She only asked me not to tell anyone about it. Same as you.”

“And what did _you_ say.” Solas asked suspiciously.

“I told her she needed a distraction is all.” Varric shrugged.

“A distraction?”

“Yeah, you know… Get some more friends. That sort of thing.”

“ _That sort of thing?_ ”

“Okay! I told her to go talk to Cullen.”

“Why would you…” Solas trailed off as he realized what Varric was saying. He had suggested Cullen to her as a distraction _from him_. He tried to hold his composure, but jealousy seeped through him. “I assume that’s where she was heading when she left here then?” He said, drinking more to try and wash away the visions that now began to cloud his mind.

“What’s it to you? No offense, but I heard what you said last night.” Solas’s eye widened as Varric continued. “You said you wanted to avoid “ _childish distractions_ ”, and she agreed. I know she was lying. You… I’m not so sure about. You have a tough face to read. But from one friend to another, I told her to leave it be." The dwarf shrugged before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and lean in looking at Solas suspiciously. "Why? Were you lying too?”

Solas was growing frustrated. Not at Varric, but at himself. The dwarf was right, and he had nothing to say in response. But he still couldn’t risk undoing the distance that he had managed to put between them.

“No. Closing the breach is our priority. As I’ve said.” He set the bottle on the table, now empty.

Varric scoffed, and Solas looked at him. He had a smirk, and was staring as him fiercely. Solas knew the dwarf was aware he was lying, but he kept up the pretenses anyway.

“Well then I hope it works out for both of you.” Varric said, finishing his ale, and standing up. “Now, I’ve gotta go see a man about a nug. I’ll see ya around, Chuckles.”

Solas nodded, and looked back down at his empty bottle as the dwarf walked away.

 _Surely the coast would be clear by now _.__ He thought. He just needed to go somewhere away from this place. Away from _her_. He gathered his things and headed for the door, and stepping out onto the cold ground, he turned to walk to the front gate.


	22. Building Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elgara goes to make nice with Cullen.

Swords clashed wildly in the training yard, as young recruits lunged and fumbled their way around one another. Their faces were flushed from the cold mountain air, and the exhaustive regimen Commander Cullen had put them on to prepare them for whatever may come their way next.

She glanced over to see Cassandra swinging wildly on a practice dummy, she was clearly agitated, not an uncommon state for her. She had been under a lot of stress. Evune could sense her self doubt. A feeling Evune was all too familiar with herself.

Evune stood, watching, when a familiar voice rumbled, low and smooth, behind her.

“I wouldn’t interrupt her right now if I were you.”

She turned around to see Commander Cullen towering over her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Somehow he seemed taller than usual. His golden eyes were piercing in the sunlight and her eyes drifted downward to the small scar that adorned his upper lip. She wanted to ask about it, but remembered her reason for coming, and brought her gaze back up to meet his.

Looking up at him, she remembered her dream again. His face, twisted and contorted in anger as he forced tranquility upon her. But looking at him now, this was not the same man. His face was kinder, more gentle. She started shuffling on her feet nervously. Despite his approachable demeanor, she still had her own reservations about the ex-templar.

“Actually, I came here to speak to you. If you can spare a moment.” She said, moving her hands behind her back and standing upright.

“I… Of course.” Cullen seemed taken aback, but quickly regained his since of professionalism. “What is it that-”

“Privately.” Evune interrupted. Cullen seemed taken aback, and Elgara quickly corrected, trying to put the commander’s mind at ease. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Cullen nodded, as she heard him swallow nervously. _Was he nervous?_ Evune was baffled at the thought that he would have anything to fear of her, and she wondered if it was his general distaste for mages, or if Sera and Varric had actually been telling the truth.

The commander stretched out his arm, leading her to a large tent stationed at the head of the camp. She led the way, with the Commander following closely behind. Walking in, she looked over her shoulder to see Cassandra looking at her and raise an eyebrow suspiciously just as Cullen dropped the opening flap shut, obstructing her view of the curious seeker.

Suddenly Evune felt very uncomfortable. As if Cassandra was assuming something… _else_ was going on. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She would just have to talk to Cassandra about it later, and make sure no rumors started spreading. They spread faster here than among her small Dalish clan, and her confusion as to the shem’s fascination of gossip only grew more with each day she remained among them.

“So,” Commander Cullen shuffled nervously, tucking his arms behind his back, “You wished to speak about something?” He asked.

“Well… Kind of.” Evune said, awkwardly looking around the tent for anything to stare at besides his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure that things weren’t… We didn’t leave things on the best of terms the last time we spoke together.” She locked eyes with him again. “I wanted to make sure things were… Alright. I suppose.”

Cullen looked confused.

“I am the commander of the Inquisition. My duty is to serve it, and as the Harold, that means serving you as well.” He stood, stoically. Like a good soldier. __Proper__. Evune thought. She let out a light chuckle and Cullen lost control of his composure. “I… Was something funny?”

“No. No.” She waved her hands in front of her face, unable to hide her smile. “It’s just that it’s all still very… odd for me. “Harold of Andraste”. Having anyone wanting to, or feeling obligated to __serve__ me. Does it ever get easier?”

Evune saw a smile creep in the corner of his mouth, and she responded in kind.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t say. I’ve never been in a situation like yours, and I can’t say I envy you.”

The smile faded from Evune’s face as she stepped forward, tracing her fingers along the back of a chair that sat in the middle of the tent in front of a large desk. Her mind wandered again, back to the evening at the inn in Redcliffe. She reached up and pulled her hair over her shoulder, before realizing that Cullen was looking at her. His expression was soft, and caring, and she suddenly felt her heart jump.

“You know, you’re nothing like what I thought.” She said, looking at him curiously, as if she was looking for a flaw in this facade that would validate her keeper’s claims.

“What did you think to be like?” He chuckled.

“I’ve grown up hearing the stories about templars… I was always told to avoid them. I heard stories about templar raids on our aravels. About… being made tranquil.” She let out a soft chuckle and she looked away awkwardly, “I guess I heard so many stories that I started having nightmares, like I had been there, seen it… Like it had happened to me.” Her eyes wandered, but she could still feel Cullen’s gaze on her. __He was concerned.__ “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…”

“Don’t apologize.” He stopped her, taking a step forward before stopping himself when she made eye contact again. As if her stare had frozen him mid-step.

“Do you believe all mages are a threat?” Evune asked hesitantly.

She watched Cullen’s face drop as he looked down to the ground, his eyes dancing around for an answer.

“I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict. I’ve treated mages with distrust because of it – at times without cause. That was unworthy of me.” He looked back up, his eyes meeting her gaze, “I’ll try not to do so here.” His voice lowered, almost to a whisper as he looked down again.

“And do you trust me?” She asked, causing his gaze to shift upwards once more.

“Yes.” He said. Evune nodded in response, taking a seat in the chair. She wasn’t sure she believed him. There was still something he wasn’t admitting, and she could tell. But Evune had little choice but to try and trust him. The commander of the Inquisition forces was still a man she was going to have to work with. And to accomplish their goals, fear and doubt was not something they could afford.

“Well, I believe trust is built on a foundation of honesty. And, honestly? I don’t know who I can trust here.” She paused. Noticing his face seem almost hurt, and remembering Varric’s words. “But I would like to trust you.” She smiled. “I just… I don’t know anything about anyone here.” She shifted her gaze down to her hands and began fidgeting with her gloves. “I’m sure you’re aware that I’m completely out of my element.” She laughed. “But I was hoping to get to know more about you. Maybe that would help?”

He looked down at her and smiled, gesturing to the seat across the desk from her, as if asking permission to sit. She nodded her head and smiled back at him.

“Well then, what would you like to know?” He asked.


	23. Wise Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas gets out of Haven for a bit to go talk to an old friend.  
> \----  
> Sorry I've been slacking on updates! Lots of personal stuff going on lately, but I'll hopefully be back to putting out stuff regularly here pretty soon. Thank you for being patient! ^_^

Solas walked slowly towards the gate, coming to a stop as Blackwall rounded the corner and stood before him.

“Ah, Solas. Have you seen Sera? We were supposed to be training today and she is late. As usual.” He laughed.

“This morning, yes. By the apothecary.” Solas glanced over Blackwall’s shoulder, looking out of the gate to see Evune standing near the sparring area and talking to Cullen. The grip on his staff tightened, and Blackwall looked down at his hand before turning over his shoulder to see what had caught Solas’s attention.

He tried to calm his nerves and look away, but it was too late.

“Why don’t you just tell her you like her?” Blackwall asked with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I don’t _like_ her.” Solas futilely argued, scrunching his nose, and turning away.

“Hah. Right.” Blackwall chuckled. “I’m old, not blind.”

Solas furrowed his brow in annoyance. Desperate now, more than ever, to escape Haven. To get away from the pestering questions of their companions, and the wandering eyes of the locals. Word spread quickly through Haven, there was little else to do for the people to take their mind of the threat that loomed above them aside from gossip. But the fact that he was an elven apostate didn't help stiffle roaming eyes either.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” Solas said briskly, trying to end the conversation and leave.

“I know it’s probably none of my business, but you might loosen up a bit if you… You know…”

Solas let out a heavy sight in response as he brushed past the man toward the front gate.

“You’re right.” He said over his shoulder, “It is none of your business. Good day, _warden_.”

He hurried down the stairs before Blackwall could respond, and emerged out the front gate to see Cullen leading Evune into one of the captain’s tents. Glancing over he saw Cassandra giving a suggestive look to the pair, before she turned to catch his gaze and began to approach him.

“Do you think it’s wise for the Harold to be fraternizing with our commander?” Solas asked as the woman approached. She stopped next to him and glance over to the tent before looking back at Solas.

“Are you _jealous _?__ ” She asked curiously, a hint of disgust in her tone.

“And why would _I_ be jealous, Seeker?”

Cassandra scoffed. He suddenly grew more uncomfortable. What had began as honest intentions had turned into petulant gossip that would only hurt her. And now, it seemed, everyone knew.

“There is nothing between us. Of that I can assure you.” He said firmly.

“The commander is an honorable man.” Cassandra said, sheathing her sword and stepping to his side. He felt as though she was testing him. He could smell the sweat on her brow from her hours of tireless training as she leaned closer and lowered her voice. “I’m sure his intentions are not so… Shallow.” She stepped past him, walking into Haven, leaving Solas tense and uncomfortable, eyes still lingering on the tent, waiting, hoping they would emerge at any moment.

He finally tore himself away. _Why **was** he jealous? He was the one who had told her they should not let themselves be distracted._ He had called those distractions _childish_ … But he knew they weren’t. Even if it was for the best that they not let things go further, he knew that isn't what he felt or wanted. _  
_

Shaking his head, he turned and started up the path, marching past the captain’s tent at a quickened pace, holding his breath as he hurried by.

He just needed to get out of Haven. Just for a while.

* * *

Traveling down the banks of the frozen lake, Solas weaved through the trees, watching rams scatter about, running as they caught the feint sound of snow crunching beneath his feet.

He came to a clearing, where a small heard of druffalo stood grazing. They glanced up at him lazily before turning back to their feast. Finding food out here, among this frozen wasteland, was a rare treat, and these animals were surely not about to be distracted by his presence. He pressed past them, coming to the top of a slope the looked out over the valley.

Turning to see Haven, the small town seemed to tower above the lake, and the sun hit the chantry windows casting a gleam outward towards the land.

He took a seat on a mound of snow, and folded his legs beneath him as he closed his eyes. Here was as good a place as any. The cold air nipped at his nose and cheeks, and he channeled his magic through his body to warm himself. Fighting back the cold, he finally allowed himself to relax, the sound of the wind rustling through the trees, lulling him into the comfort of the Fade.

The world around him swirled away in a haze of smoke, and everything faded away into another version of itself. The surrounding remained the same, but they were shadows now… A feint and distant recollection of the reality around him.

He stood up, and looked around. Glancing down at his physical form, still in meditation on his knees, he scoffed and began to walk down towards the lake. The lake itself was still frozen, but a memory of lucid water lapping the shoreline rippled over the ice, and engulfed the beach as he walked closer towards a familiar figure.

“ _Ma’Falon._ ” The figure echoed as he approached. Solas came to a stop beside the figure as they both peered out across the lake. His friend, Wisdom, could often be found in such places, waiting to grant it’s knowledge to those who would seek it. But few ever did.

“I fear I am in need of your council, my friend.” He said, solemnly.

The figure turned towards him as it took on a more familiar form. A young elvish woman, features too obscured to identify. He had asked the spirit why it chose that form before. It was the visage of a woman the spirit had come to know long ago. Another mage that, like Solas, had shown kindness to the spirit.

“ _I’m afraid I cannot council you on matters of the heart._ ” The spirit said.

Solas forcefully slammed his staff down into the ground in frustration, sending swirls of fog scattering around them.

“Foolish.” He spat, scolding himself, as he began to pace, turning his back on the spirit.

“ _There is nothing foolish about love._ ” Wisdom said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “ _Only what you choose to do with it._ ”

Solas spun around to face Wisdom again. His heart racing.

“She is a child!” He said, the words sticking in his throat, “She knows nothing of who I am or what I’ve done. And if she did…” He trailed off.

“ _Then why have you come to seek council?_ ” Wisdom asked.

“She fears I will betray her.” He said, ridden with guilt. Of all things, he knew they could not be together. But one thing was certain, he would never hurt her in the way he saw her nightmares reflect her fears. “I need to know why.”

A soft and languid laugh surrounded him.

“ _Why do **you** not trust those around you?_” the spirit whispered.

“That is not the same thing.” He said, exasperated with his own frustrations and denial.

“ _Ma’Falon,_ ” The spirit said, taking his head in it’s hands. Solas felt it’s magic form around him, like cool fingers against his skin. “ _You are not the only one who is alone here._ ”

With that, the spirit vanished, and Solas fell to his knees. He had been alone for so long that he had never considered he would find someone else. And it couldn’t be. Not here. Not now. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he was back in the waking world. He fell to his side, clutching his heart as it raced faster and faster.

It wasn't really her dream that scared him. It's what it meant. He had lied to her about his feelings, and because of that, she now feared him and what he might do to her. But it was better than the alternative, he thought. It wouldn't be long now before his plans would be set into motion, and then she, like so many others would see him for what he felt he truly was. Perhaps she was right to be afraid...

He lifted himself up to his knees as he clutched his head, reaching down to pick up his staff.

His friend may have been right, but he could not falter from his plans now. Not after coming so far. He straightened himself up and walked back towards Haven as the sun began it’s final decent behind the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma’Falon = My friend


	24. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point. Just picking a side with the advisers.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle!” Cullen argued, leaning forward into the war table. “Either we find another way in, or we give up this nonsense and go and get the templars!”

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister,” Cassandra stated plainly, “This can not be allowed to stand.”

“Alexius asked for you, ‘The Harold of Andraste’, by name. It’s an obvious trap.” Josephine pointed out.

“Well isn’t that… polite.” Evune said sarcastically, “What else does Alexius have to say about me?”

Leliana snickered in almost a whisper.

“He is so complimentary, that we are certain he wants to kill you.” The spymaster said, almost as if it were a joke. Her love of the game was both admirable, and terrifying.

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan. It has repelled thousands of assaults.” Cullen said, once again taking on his more focused and driven demeanor as Commander. Evune watched him as he turned back towards her, “If you go in there, you’ll die. And we lose our only means of closing these rifts. I wont allow it.”

Evune’s eyes drifted downward, trailing along across the war table before her. The voices of her advisers slowly seemed to drown out as her mind wandered.

She pressed her hands down into the table, and looked down where the mark dimly glowed. All she was to these people was a means to an end. A key for this particular lock. And when it was over, where would she turn then? Suddenly, all she could think about was finishing this. Closing the Breach so she could start again.

“The magister-” Cassandra’s voice slowly faded back as Evune regained focus on the conversation at hand, before Cullen abruptly cut her off.

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen snarled.

Evune clenched her fists in frustration, restraining her emotions and standing back upright. It was true that they were in a bind, but she couldn't let all mages suffer because of the mistakes of a few. She knew all to well the reputation of the Tevinter Magisters, and she was not about to leave innocent people to the same fate that had befallen her people. Even if it wasn't the popular choice.

“This isn’t over.” Evune looked up, facing Cullen sternly. “We just need another way inside.”

“Wait.” Leliana chimed in enthusiastically as she recalled a distant memory. “There is a secret passage into the castle.” She smirked. “An escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

“Too risky.” Cullen said, prompting Evune to squint in frustration at him. “Those agents will be long discovered before they reach the magister.”

“That’s why we need a distraction.” Leliana responded without hesitation. “Perhaps this envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

“And while they’re focused on Lavellan, we break the magister’s defenses.” Cullen said, affirming he followed the plan. “It’s a huge risk, but it could work.”

Evune clenched her fists again. Bait. Another use for her. The inquisition’s tool. She looked up and noticed Cullen looking at her fists with concern before turning to meet her gaze. She released the tension in her hands and turned away. Cullen opened his mouth to speak just as the door to the war room swung open, halting the words in his throat.

Through the door appeared the mage that they had encountered back during their first visit to Redcliffe. Alexius’s former apprentice, Dorian.

“Fortunately, you’ll have help.” He said, matter of factly, with a broad smile on his face, apparently having been listening to the whole conversation from outside. He glanced around the room, and seemingly sensing the suspicion, he validated his presence to the group. “Your spies will never get past Alexius’s magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.”

Evune looked back across the table to Cullen. He stood with his brow furrowed in clear distrust of the Tevinter mage before turning to her and softening his expression again.

“This plan puts you in the most danger.” Cullen said. He maintained his commanding presence, but the sound of empathy still coated his words, “I… We..." He said, quickly correcting his informality, "cant, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. She couldn’t tell anymore if he was genuinely concerned for her well being, or if it was simply his own biases motivating him to convince her of that.

“No.” Evune said, hardening her expression as she bore her gaze into Cullen, “We help the mages.” Cullen’s face flushed red, and he stepped back as if her words had actually hurt him. Turning on her heel, she headed for the door as Dorian chimed in behind her.

“I see the drama has already started without me.” He laughed. “Pity. I’ll have to catch up on the gossip.”

Cassandra’s groan of disapproval wasn’t far behind.


	25. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen talks to Evune prior to her and her companions leaving for Redcliffe.

“You’re getting faster at this than most of my stable hands.” Master Dennet quipped at Evune, as she tugged the last strap on the saddle into place on her steed. She smiled in response, letting out a chuckle.

The meeting hadn’t gone as well as she had hoped, and she was worried she had undone whatever good her and Cullen's previous conversation had accomplished. Evune knew he was probably seeking her out this very moment, ready to lecture her about the risks of her decision. She felt guilty about her distrust, but she still hoped to get the group on the road to Redcliffe before he could find her.

Patting her horse, she turned back to Dennet.

“I suppose it’s good to know I can still find employment once this is all done.” She laughed.

“As long as you have two good hands, and can keep up this pace, you’ve got a job whenever you want it.” He smiled, a rare sight for him. He had always been a reserved man. Coming to join the Inquisition, and being so far away from his family had been difficult, no doubt. But it was something that he and Evune had in common, and they had grown closer since his arrival because of that.

“Ah commander.” Dennet stood more firm and turned his attention to someone approaching them. She could hear heavy footsteps crunching in the snow and dirt beneath the large feet thudding towards her at an authoritative pace. Without even turning to look, she knew who it was.

Cullen responded, nodding his head toward Dennet, before shifting his gaze down toward Evune and meeting her gaze. She was half shock to see, not a look of disapproval, but of concern.

“Thank you, Master Dennet.” Evune said, turning back to her friend. “I think that will be all.”

“Right then.” Dennet said, turning to take his leave, “I wish you and your companions well on your journey. Maker knows you’ll need it.”

Cullen bowed his head as Dennet walked past, which went completely unnoticed by the horse master.

“I presume you’re here to tell me how foolish you think this all is.” Evune said, looking down at her feet.

“No.” Cullen responded, taking a step forward and leaning down to coax her gaze back up to meet his. “I believe it’s dangerous, yes. And that is my concern.” He took another deliberate step forward, and lowered his voice. “Something could go wrong. You could get hurt like the last time you went to Redcliffe. Or worse.”

“And the same could happen if I went to the templars. You know this.” She said. “It’s a risk either way, but at least with Redcliffe we have the advantage of subterfuge and stealth on our side.” She winked, trying to playfully reassure him. A momentary smile flitted across his lips as she beamed in response at a job well done.

“Forgive me. I don’t want to mistake my concern for mistrust.” He responded, reestablishing himself and crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

“I think I should apologize for that as well.” Evune said, eyes nervously darting to and fro as she finally focused on his face. “Back in the war room… I… I mean…” Cullen held up his hand to stop her.

“We are all concerned for those who are counting on us. The people, our families, our friends, our…” His voice trailed off and he recomposed himself again before Evune could speak. “But I have faith we can succeed.”

“Sometimes I think my situation might be easier if I had some faith in the Maker to rely on.” She laughed, half-heartedly.

“It’s not my faith in the Maker that gives me hope now.” Cullen bowed, keeping his eyes fixed on Evune, before turning back to the training grounds, “I trust you will overcome whatever happens in Redcliffe. But all the same, I will pray for your safe return.”

Evune stood, her mouth agape in confusion before turning to see her companions standing a few yards away talking among themselves as they waited for her. Thankfully it didn't appear any of them had caught wind of the conversation. She wasn't prepared to have to quash even more gossip. She looked back to see the Commander turn and shoot her one last smile before ducking into his tent, and then she turned and mounted her horse, fidgeting nervously with the reins.

“To Redcliffe then.” Evune stated at the group, swallowing her confusion. They all mounted as she started down the hill, the rest following behind her.


	26. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune and Solas finally talk and come to an arrangement.

The rain poured steadily as the group finished putting up the tents for the night. In the morning they would walk the rest of the way to Redcliffe, but for now, the weather and exhaustion had won out.

“It’s a good thing we have this jerky,” Varric stated, lowering himself on to a log as he pulled a small bag from his satchel. “I don’t think there’s any way we could get a fire going in all this.” He gestured irritatedly at the sky.

A low rumble of thunder shook through the air, and Evune pulled her cape tighter around herself as she made her way over to Varric and took a seat next to him. The dwarf offered her from the bag, and she smiled, pulling out a piece hungrily.

Their treks to the Hinterlands seemed to grow shorter each time they visited. As Evune looked out across the now scarred valley and watched the rain fall in waves, washing away the blood of the dead and wounded as if a battle had never taken place. She ripped a chunk out of her beef jerky with her teeth, and turned to Varric.

“So, Varric.” She said, still attempting to chew the tough meat. “Bianca. Is there a story there? Is she named for someone in particular?” she nudged him with her elbow, trying to lighten the mood.

Ever since they had left Haven, a cloud lingered over the entire group. Dorian had managed to entertain them well enough, but he had already left now to advance with Leliana’s scouts to discuss their plans to arrive ahead of Evune’s party. Without his jokes to distract her, she found her mind wandering to more confusing places. Thankfully she still had Varric, but even he seemed more somber than usual.

“That’s one story I’ll never tell.” He responded with a half-hearted smile.

“Is something bothering you, Varric?” She asked.

“Who, me? Never!” He quipped. “Ah… I just think I’m sick of this place. Stinks like war.”

“I’ve never been in a war…” Evune looked down and fidgeted nervously with her jerky before taking another bite.

Varric let out a soft chuckle. “No way to experience war like being in the middle of it, I guess.” He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “At least you aren’t alone.”

Evune smiled. “Thanks, Varric.”

“No problem. Now we just gotta hope Sparkles can get those scouts past tomorrow, and it’s smooth sailing!”

“And what about us?” Evune laughed.

“We have the Herald of Andraste on our side. We’ve got this in the bag! It’s everyone else who should be careful.” He winked and nudged her before hoping up and handing her the bag of jerky. “Well, I’m gonna get out of this rain. Doesn’t look like it’s gonna be letting up any time soon. The rest is all yours.”

“Are you sure?” Evune looked gratefully at Varric. In truth, she had been starving, but she wouldn’t have troubled him for more than what she had.

“Hey, I’ve got more. Just take it.” Varric turned and walked to his tent, stopping before going inside. “And, hey. Don’t worry about tomorrow. It’ll be okay.”

The dwarf ducked into his tent, and disappeared as the flap fell behind him. Evune sat in the rain, Cassandra had already retired as soon as her tent was ready. Evune turned nervously towards Solas’s tent. It appeared he was already inside, but she couldn’t be sure.

After everything that had happened, and after everything that she saw, she wasn’t sure how to approach Solas, but finally she gathered her courage and walked towards his tent.

“Solas?” She called out quietly.

“Da’len?” Solas’s voice rumbled, but not from the tent. He was standing behind her. She spun around quickly, startled, and almost fell, slipping on the mud beneath her feet. Solas reached out an arm and caught her in place, but his expression remain unchanging. Hard.

“I was coming to… Where were you?” Evune stammered out, perplexed by his disappearance.

“I was talking to the requisitions officer and seeing if there was anything we could provide for assistance.” He stated, towering above her, his eyes seemingly staring straight into her. He hardly seemed fazed by the cold nip in the air. “Did you need something?” He asked, releasing his grip on her.

Suddenly Evune noticed how closely they were standing, and stepped back, feeling her cheeks blush.

“I was coming to see if you were hungry.” She said, holding out the bag of jerky.

Solas couldn’t help but smile as he watched her cheeks flush a pale shade of pink.

“I’m fine.” He said, stepping forward, “It’s you I’m worried for. Are you feeling sick?” He asked, teasingly brushing the tips of his fingers across her forehead and down her cheeks with a smirk on his face.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t stop, and didn’t want to. This is exactly what he had intended to avoid by pushing her away.

“I-No!” Evune demanded, shooing his hand away. “Well, if you’re not hungry then… Goodnight.” Evune turned around and hurried back to her tent.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Evune’s mind raced as she ducked into her tent frantically. She paced back and forth, trying to catch her breath, and her thoughts, before finally stopping in her tracks as Solas’s voice drifted in through the entrance.

“Da’len?”

Evune glanced over her shoulder to see Solas appear. As he rose, he seemed even taller inside the confines of her tent, and she swallowed, backing away from him.

His expression shifted into one of confusion as he tried to assess her reactions, he took a step back as she moved away from him, trying to impose as little as possible.

“I am sorry.” He finally said, speaking up. “My behavior was inappropriate.”

A look of shame washed over his face, and Evune instinctively took a step closer, wanting to reach out and help, but she held herself back forcefully.

“’ _Childish distractions_ ’,” Evune said mockingly, “Isn’t that what you said?”

Solas clenched his fist in frustration at her using his own words against him. But it was no less than he deserved.

“You _are_ a distraction.” Solas seethed through gritted teeth. “That we are even having this conversation is proof of that.” He huffed, stepping forward forcefully. But Evune remained still; feet planted firmly in the ground in defiance. “You need to be focused on our goals. Alexius _will_ kill you if he gets the chance. And Varric may be there to help you make light of the situation, to distract you from what you should be focused on, but I can’t take that chance.” He placed his hands on Evune’s shoulders, and looked into her eyes almost desperately. “I-We need you… alive.”

As if suddenly shocked by a spark of electricity, Solas jolted upright, removing his hands from her shoulders.

“I’m not oblivious to the dangers we are facing, Solas.” Evune said softly, looking up to him. “It’s not Alexius I needed distracting from.”

Solas let a slight hint of shock slip in his stoic expression before clearing his throat.

“I see.” Solas replied, a silence filled the air for only a few seconds, but those seconds seemed to linger for hours.

“I just want to know why you’ve been so cold to me since…” Her voice trailed off, this was going nowhere, and she was afraid asking him about what she had seen in the Fade, in their dream, would only end things badly again. “Whatever happened, or didn’t happen, it doesn’t matter. We are still a part of the same Inquisition, right?”

Evune smiled up at him, fighting back her frustrations, and trying to put everything behind them.

“I suppose you are right.” Solas responded, a slight smile forming in the corners of his lips.

“I can’t defeat Alexius without you, Solas.” Evune said, “That’s why I brought you with us. You’ve already saved my life once. But it doesn’t matter if we can’t even speak to each other.” She took a step towards him, a soft smile on her lips. “I’ll make a deal with you.” She said. “I’ll forget any of that stuff happened, if you agree to start tutoring me again.”

“It hardly seems worth it to argue.” He said with a smirk. “Alright, I accept.” He turned and walked to the opening of the tent, holding open the flap, as if leading her out.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but this is _my_ tent.”

“You said you wanted me to continue being your tutor, did you not?” The corners of his mouth turned up into an almost devilish smile.

“It’s pouring out there!” Evune laughed, hoping that he was joking, but knowing deep down that he most certainly was not.

“And as I see it, you’re unaware of how to regulate your own body temperature so you don’t freeze to death in inclement weather conditions.” He stepped further aside, still awaiting her to join him. “What better time to learn than now?” He asked.

Just then, lightening cracked, and thunder roared across the sky, and Evune huffed as she pulled her hood over her head before walking up to Solas and stopping before him.

“Lead the way then.” She said with a smile on her face.


	27. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune and Solas, along with their companions arrive in Redcliffe to meet Alexius. (Minor flashbacks.)

Evune ripped the hood back off her head in frustration, and tilted her head back, letting the rain wash over her face as she tried desperately to clear her mind while still holding on to the lessons Solas had given her.

* * *

_“Take my hands.” He said, stopping only a few feet away from her tent and turning to face her with his hands out, waiting._

_Evune slipped her hands into his, warmth radiating from the palms of his hands as she sank her touch into them, wrapping her fingers around his hands, and he responded in kind._

_“Now close your eyes.” He said. Evune crinkled her nose at the request, but Solas replied sharply in response. “Da’len. Do as I say.”_

_She complied, and slowly closed her eyes, listening to the rain fall around her, and the sound of Solas’s voice, soft, slow and rhythmic._

_“Feel the energy coming from my hands.”_

_Suddenly, his hands slowly started becoming colder, and Evune unintentionally loosened her grip, but Solas held on tightly._

_“Solas, that’s cold.” Evune wiggled, uncomfortably._

_“Then how would you propose you fix that?” Solas quipped. Evune’s eyes remained closed, but she could still hear the smirk on his face in voice when he spoke._

_Taking a deep breath, Evune channeled her energy into her hands, trying to hold back enough not to burn Solas. Gradually, their hands became warmer again, and her fingers started to relax comfortably around his again._

_“Very good, da’len.” Solas said, his voice was smoother than any Orlesian silk, and it sent chills up her spine. “Now, channel that energy inward.”_

_She gripped his hands, once again, trying to focus her energy, this time, by redirecting it into herself. She took long slow breaths, and slowly she began to feel her body start to warm. Like a warm, soothing wave, it washed up her arms, and over her shoulders, before cascading down the length of her body until she could feel it pooling in her feet. A smile fell across her face as her body began to relax. The cool raindrops fell on her face had little effect, and she turned her face upward to let them fall on her face._

_Opening her eyes, she looked back to Solas, who was already staring at her._

_“Well done.” Solas smiled. “I think it’s time we both retired. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”_

* * *

Evune took a deep breath, and looked down at her hands, but her mind was too far lost in the impending threat that awaited them beyond the gates of Redcliffe. She let out a heavy sigh, and pulled her hood back over her head as the group continued up the path.

Solas stared at her; hair wet and clinging to the nape of her neck, her hands tightly grasped into fists, as she followed Cassandra and Varric up the path into town. He could tell my her shivering shoulders that her mind was elsewhere. He stepped behind her, and placed his hand on her arm, using his magic to warm her. His magic coursed through her body quickly, and in an instant, she felt as though she had been sitting by a fire for the past day.

“Focus your mind on Alexius, and nothing else, da’len.” Solas leaned in and whispered to Evune, low enough to keep their companions ahead of them oblivious over the sound of the rain.

Despite her body now being warm through and through, Solas’s breath was hot against the tip of her ear, and his words tickled her neck, sending chills down her spine.

“I’ll be fine.” Evune said. “I just want to get out of this mess before the Hinterlands turn into a bog.”

Solas smiled.

“Then I suggest we make quick work of this.”

The group entered through the gates of Redcliffe, and hushed silence fell over the townspeople and refugees they passed.

“Every time we come here it just gets more and more hospitable.” Varric grumbled under his breath.

Evune glanced around, citizens and refugees crowded doorways and windows. All trying to steal a peak, but either avoiding the deluge, too afraid of them to emerge, or afraid of something else…

She looked up at the castle as it loomed over them. It seemed both bleak and imposing in the dreary downpour, but she turned her gaze forward, and walked in through the doors.

The castle doors creaked open loudly over the sound of the storm, and the group shuffled in. Finally out of the rain, they shook their clothes free of what water they could.

Before them stood two masked Tevinter guards in white robes. They said nothing, and one moved to stop their progression as they approached, planting himself firmly in their path.

“Announce us.” Evune said to the man. He remained silent as another man, dressed far less conspicuously, walked towards the group from behind the masked guards.

“The magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan alone. The rest will wait here.”

Solas sudden felt his body tense at the thought, and darted his gaze nervously to Evune.

“Where I go, they go.” She said, glaring at the man. Her frustration and nerves were overflowing. The sooner they could get to Alexius, the sooner this would all be over and they could return to Haven.

The man nervously looked at each of them before reluctantly nodding and silently turning to lead them to the castle hall.

Their footsteps echoed off the walls around them, and Evune looked up to see Alexius, sitting in the throne before them, with Felix at his side. Fiona stood before them as well, waiting eagerly with a look of desperation in her eyes.

The man who had led them in spoke, as he took his place to the side of the room.

“My Lord Magister, the agents of Inquisition have arrived.”

“My friend,” Alexius said, the words sliding off his tongue. “It’s so good to see you again…”


	28. Suppressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Skyhold Arrival.

Evune woke to sunlight streaming through the window in her room. Birds swirled with the wind outside, chirping loudly at the morning sun. She rubbed her eyes, stretching her hands above her head and yawning loudly.

They had arrived at Skyhold the night before, just as the sun set. After nearly a week of traveling through the snow and mountains, they had finally found refuge in a place unknown to all but Solas.  
Once again, Evune found herself having more questions than answers about the strange elf. It seemed the longer they spent together, the more mysterious he became.

She got up and quickly got dressed. She had already overslept, and the others would no doubt want to see her in the war room.

Rushing down the stairs, her mind raced with thoughts of their journey to this immaculate structure. The passing of time had shown, but the structure remained stalwart.  
After her confrontation with Corypheus, Solas had told her about Skyhold, and offered to lead her there. What remained of the Inquisition set off in hopes of better prospects, and a place to grow. Solas guiding her path to lead them.

She reached the war room, walking over the rubble that laid in the hallway leading her there, and pushed open the heavy wooden door. It slowly creaked open to reveal an empty room. Evune huffed.

“I could have stayed in bed after all.” She grumbled to herself.

Dejected, she turned around, and walked for the entrance to the throne room, stopping when she reached the great hall. She turned and looked up at the ceiling, holes letting sunlight pierce through the room, illuminating the heavy dust that floated motionless in the air.  
She looked to the throne and wondered how many had sat upon it. Who had sat upon it. Were they kind and merciful? Or cruel and tyrannical?

Just then, Solas emerged from the rotunda, watching her intently.

“The weight of responsibility is never an easy one to bear.” He spoke, his voice echoing through the empty hall.

Startled, she turned to face him. He stood with his hands firmly behind his back, formal as usual.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She said nervously. For some reason the lack of answers she had in regards to the mysteries surrounding him only made her more nervous around them. But still, she was not afraid.  
What she did fear was exactly what he knew she did. She didn’t want to be Inquisitor. She wasn’t a leader, and never had been. And now she had been named Inquisitor.

“Are you alright?” He asked, taking a step towards her.

“Yes. Thank you.” She responded. “It’s just that everything is happening so quickly. I don’t know what to think of all of this.”

“Walk with me, da’len.” Solas said, moving past Evune and towards the gardens.

Evune followed him eagerly.  
They walked in silence as he led her up the stairs in the garden, overgrown, but still beautiful. The flowers bloomed bigger and brighter than she had seen since she was home with her clan. She thought back to making flower crowns with her friends when she was a child, and a gentle smile fell across her lips.

“It’s good too see you smile.” Solas remarked.

It had been nearly two weeks since the confrontation with Alexius, and Evune was still haunted by the memories of what she saw. What was to become of her friends if she failed. Her smile faltered and Solas stopped walking, and turned to face her.

“Is something the matter?” He asked softly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“No. I just can’t shake the future I saw.” Her voice faltered. “I saw you die…”

Solas placed his hands behind his back and straightened himself.

“I do not believe that what you saw will come to pass.” He said.

“You don’t?” Her eyes looked up at him, pleading for anything to hold on to.

“I believe you will be able to stop that future from happening.”

“How can you know that?”

Solas turned to continue walking, and Evune hurriedly followed after him.

“That future came to pass as a result of your absence.” He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, “You are still here, are you not?”

“Yeah…” Her voice trailed off as she traced her fingertips along the walls, the coarse stone raking across her calloused fingertips. Dry and dead vines fell quietly to the ground behind her as she brushed over them.  
They reached a large wooden door, and Solas pushed it open with a loud creek. As the door swung open, dust blew through the room, and papers scattered across the floor. Evune quickly shielded her face as Solas cleared the air around them.

“What are we doing here?” Evune asked.

“You needed a distraction. And we have not had a chance to practice your magic in some time.” He held out a hand, and led her over to a sturdy crate as he dusted it off for her to sit on. She took a seat, and he pulled up a crate of his own and sat in front of her.

“Give me your hands.” He said.

Evune willingly complied, placing her hands in his. She could still feel her cheeks growing flush as she nervously shifted in her seat. Solas gripped her hands gently, but firmly in his, feeling her hands tremble in his own. But she did not pull away.

“What are we going to do?” She asked.

“You almost froze to death after your fight with Corypheus. Clearly our last lesson did not stick. You are lucky Cullen found you when he did.”

Evune let out a heavy sigh, and looked down to the ground in disappointment. Solas reached out his hand to touch her face, but pulled back at the last second.

“Given the circumstances, it is perfectly reasonable…” He reassured her, grabbing her hand once again. “But lets not risk that again. We cannot afford to lose you.”

“Ah… Yes, the Inquisition.” Evune abruptly stood up. “I’m sorry, Solas. I don’t think I feel up to practicing today.” She turned to take her leave, reaching the door and pulling on the heavy handle.

“Wait.” Solas shouted after her. His voice booming, but still nonthreatening.

Evune stopped and turned around to see Solas standing up and face her. But when he did, he couldn’t find the words to speak. He stood silently facing her. For the first time, he was speechless. He just wanted her to stay… Just a little longer.

“You have nothing to say?” Evune scoffed. “ _You’re a coward._ ” She spat before turning and storming out. Leaving Solas alone.


	29. Heart of a Lion

“There you are!” A voice rang out from behind Evune as she stopped dead in her tracks in the hall on her way to her room. Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back and spun around to greet Cullen.

“Commander.” She said, her voice still wavering.

Cullen stepped forward, noticing the tremble in her voice.

“Inquisitor?” He asked, concerned, as he inched forward.

The tears in her eye welled up again, and she quickly brushed them away.

“I’m fine. Did you need me for anything?”

“It can wait. Come with me.” He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her through the rotunda and across the battlements to an old office. There were two men clearing out the space and preparing it for the Commander as they entered.

“Leave us.” Cullen ordered.

The two men looked to Evune’s reddened face and hurriedly obliged, bowing to them as they left.

Before Evune had a chance to speak, Cullen quickly embraced her in a hug, his arms enveloping her small frame, and holding her firmly. Finally her tears ran down her cheeks, streaming, as she sobbed into the Commander’s chest.

When her tears finally ceased, Evune collected herself, and wiped away her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“There's no need to be sorry.” Cullen responded.

“This isn’t exactly becoming of the Inquisitor, is it?” Evune laughed.

“You can’t be the inquisitor all the time.”

“Says the man who never stops working.” Evune teased.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cullen asked.

“No. I don’t think so.” Evune replied. “At least not now…”

Evune’s mind raced as she recalled what she had said to Solas. It was true enough that she believed he was refusing to admit his feelings out of cowardice, but the look on his face when she said it still made her heart sting.

“Very well.” Cullen placed a hand on her arm, “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Presumably here working?” Evune joked again, still trying to lighten the mood.

“Presumably.” He laughed in response.

“I never did get a chance to thank you for saving me out there in the mountains.” Evune said, snapping herself back, “So, thank you.”

“I merely found you. It was our healers who did most of the work.”

“Well… Thank you for finding me.” Evune said, “Back there, and today.” She smiled.

Cullen’s face flushed red, and he stuttered, “O-Of course…” Collecting himself again he continued, “I will do what I can to serve you.”

“As the Inquisitor…” Evune said.

“As Evune.” Cullen responded softly.

“Thank you again, Cullen.” Evune said. “I should… probably let you get back to your duties then, before you go stir-crazy talking to me.”

“Never.” He said, reassuringly.

Evune smiled again before turning to the door. She reached the door and stopped, turning around.

“Cullen.” She said. “If you ever need to talk about anything… Well, the same goes for you.”

A smile crossed Cullen’s face.

“Thank you.”

And with that, she took her leave.


	30. Quiet

The wind howled across the valley as Evune stood looking over Haven, the hushed quiet of the Fade surrounding her. She took a deep breath and turned to see Solas standing before her.

“Why here?” She asked.

“Because it is familiar.” Solas responded.

“And why did you bring us here?”

“I wanted to apologize.” He responded solemnly.

Evune took a step back. She hadn’t expected him to relent so easily.

“I don’t understand.” She responded, confused.

“You were right. I was being a coward.” He straightened up again. “There are few things I fear, lethallan. Losing you cannot be one of them.”  
  


Without thinking, Evune took a step forward. Hesitant at first. Her confidence grew in her second stride, and with one final step, she stood inches away from Solas.

He remained still. Almost too afraid to move, like a deer being hunted. He had never felt so terrified, and so blissfully happy at once. But he knew what he had to spare her from… if he could.  
  


Evune’s hand slowly traced up his torso, and he felt his stomach tighten as he felt her draw her body closer into his own. He swallowed hard as her hand reached the back of his neck and she stood to reach closer, and closer, until her lips grazed over his own.

His body remained frozen. Too paralyzed to move. The kiss lasted only seconds but it felt like a lifetime. This, this was real. This was all he wanted. To hold her in his arms, to have her to himself.  
  


Suddenly she pulled away, a look of disappointment at his lack of reaction streaming across her face. His heart fell to pieces as she looked at him with the same eyes she had looked at him with back then… back when she had called him what he really was. A coward. Even now he couldn’t do anything but stare at her.

Evune turned to leave, and suddenly, Solas lost his will. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing into her with all the force he could, his tongue parting her lips as she graciously welcomed him inside, her arms wrapping themselves around him once again.

He leaned forward, unable to control himself now, one hand tangled in her hair, the other tracing slowly down her spine to pull her closer to him.

Evune let out a muffled groan of approval and clung to him tighter, and Solas’s mind let go of all rational thought. The two finally parted, and Evune smiled up at Solas.

“This isn’t right.” Solas said, pushing Evune away. “Not even here.”

“Why?” Evune asked, once again, disheartened. “Why isn’t this ‘ _right’_?”

“You could never understand.”

“Then explain it to me.” She pressed. “Explain what you were doing spying on my dreams back in Haven.”

Solas took a step back in shock. _Had she seen him._

“You can -”

“And why were you dreaming about _me_?!” She interrupted, snapping at him.

“I am sorry you saw that, lethallan.” He responded, his ears pointing down in shame.

“Don’t you mean ‘ _da’len_ ’?” She asked, without waiting for an answer. “ _Childish distractions_ …” She sneered under her breath.

“That is not what this is.” Solas responded, sharply.

“Then what _is_ it?!” She demanded.

“I- I don’t know.” Solas hung his head and turned away, “I’m sorry.”  
  


Suddenly Haven faded into blackness and Evune was alone. Waking seconds later in her chamber.

The cold night air flowed in through her balcony doors, chilling her skin and blowing the fire around the fireplace like a whirling vortex. She got up and shuffled across the cold stone to the doors and shut them, walking to the fire to warm her feet.

She stared into the flames as her fingers caressed her lips. The sun still hadn’t risen, and she was desperate to go find Solas and continue their conversation. _But to what end?_ She thought.

Just then there was a knock at her door.


	31. Wanted Heroes

“Just a moment!” Evune shouted down the stairs as she reached for her robe.

She cinched the robe tightly around her waist as she ran down the stairs, flinging open the door as she reached the bottom.

Looking down, she saw Varric standing before her.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” He said.

“No.” She shook her head. “ I mean, you didn’t. Come in.” She stepped to the side, allowing him entry.

The dwarf breezed past her and up the stairs, stopping next to the fireplace. Evune came and stood facing him, bracing for an explanation for his late night intrusion.

“Don’t worry,” He said, shaking his hands, “I can see that look in your eye… It’s nothing serious.”

Evune suddenly found herself relaxing at his reassurance. She gestured to the chairs, offering him a seat. They sat down and he continued.

“I hear Leliana still can’t figure out what happened to the Wardens.”

“She said she reached out to an old friend who is going to try and look into it.” Evune fiddled with the seam of her robe nervously. She trusted her advisers, but the disappearance had her worried. And even worse, Blackwall still seemed to have no answers himself.

“Right. Well, I may have a better alternative.” Varric chimed up.

“I’m listening.”

“I have a friend, Hawke.”

“The person Cassandra was looking for?!” Evune shot up out of her chair in shock. “She’s going to kill you.” She said through gritted teeth, trying to stifle her voice.

“I know, I know.” Varric said, trying to calm Evune down. “But I couldn’t tell Cassandra. She wanted to make her, well, you.”

“Well _I_ certainly wouldn’t have minded.”

“If Hawke had been there, she would have died too.” Varric shook his head. Suddenly Evune felt a wave of guilt wash over her, and took a seat again waiting for Varric to continue.

“She’s been looking into the disappearances. She thinks she may have found something.”

“And she knows for certain that this isn’t just a dead end? From what I know the champion is no warden.”

“No. But she does know a warden.”

“You mean the warden who blew up the chantry?!” She shot up again.

“Would you calm down. He isn’t here. And that’s not who she _‘knows’_.”

Evune sat down again as she shot him a questioning glare.

“Well _that’s_ comforting.” She said sarcastically.

“This is why I came to you. Cassandra is going to kill me either way. But you need to meet with her.”

“Fine… I’ll see what she has to say. But don’t take this to mean that I’ve forgiven you for keeping this from me!”

“Okay, okay.” Varric chuckled. “I’ll buy you a round to make up for it.”

“Two.” Evune shot back with a smirk.

“Deal.” Varric laughed again.


	32. Lingering

Swords clashed below Solas as he stood above on the battlements, sipping his tea. As usual, he recoiled with disgust with each sip before lowering the cup away briefly.

The breeze washed over his face as he inhaled sharply. The smell of sweat and dirt permeated the air. He shook his head before turning to return to the serenity of his rotunda. There was a quiet stillness to this space. The yellow light shone through the room, dust particles hanging still in the air, as if frozen in time.

Feint whispers fell from above, followed by the rustles of pages turning.

He took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, leaning back and inspecting his mural on the wall before him. Taking another sip, he finally lowered the cup on the table and pushed it away from himself.

He picked up an old tattered book and opened the cover delicately. His eyes skimmed over the words, but his mind was lost elsewhere. Setting the book down, he pinched the brim of his nose tightly.

“Women problems?” He heard a voice echo down from above him.

His brow immediately furrows as he leaned back and looked up at the speaker.

Dorian stood, leaning on the edge of the railing above, book in one hand, gazing down at Solas intently with a smirk on his face.

“Whatever my problems, I’m certain they are none of your business.”

“I’m right then!” Dorian said, clearly satisfied with himself as his snapped his book shut.

His satisfaction only made Solas more agitated as the mage began to descend the stairs. He picked his book back up and tried to distract himself with the text as Dorian’s footsteps echoed above inching closer.

Dorian reached the bottom of the stairs and gracefully glided over to the table Solas sat at, leaning against the edge. He glanced across the mess of papers and books strewn across it’s top before settling his eyes on Solas once again.

“I heard our dear Evune was seen crying the other day.” Dorian said smugly. “Thankfully the Commander was there to comfort her.”

Solas grew noticeably tense at the statement, which only seemed to pique Dorian’s interest more as he raised his eye brows curiously.

“Does that upset you to hear?” He asked teasingly.

“And why should it?” Solas asked.

Dorian let out a loud laugh that echoed off the rafters above.

“Well then I guess I misunderstood your relationship with Evune. Forgive me.” He bowed his head with a smirk before turning to leave the rotunda, and calling out over his shoulder, "Love what you've done with the place, by the way."

Solas let out a sigh of relief as the door swung shut behind Dorian, and set down his book. The cawing of ravens above in the rafters fell on his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.

He looked around the room, observing the rotunda and the mural he had started to tell her story. He raised his hands lightly to touch his lips before grabbing his paintbrush to resume his work.


End file.
